The Middleton Triangle
by pbow
Summary: We all know the Bermuda Triangle where things disappear, here's a story of an equally dangerous Triangle. Ron, Kim and Bonnie are involved. Maybe even Tara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tho I was a Disney drone many years ago, I do no own Kim Possible or any of the series. I do this for my own amusement, and hopefully yours.

Author's Notes: There have been many Ron/Bon and Kim/Ron stories. This is one Bonnie told me, and swears it's true. It's her take on the cause of a Middleton Triangle where things are found; Like unknown emotions and feelings and maybe new friendships. There are two versions of this story. One light T with a little adult talk and such, and a hard M version with all the lemony filling and a lot more. Please review and tell me which you'd like me to post. The majority will prevail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Nothing ever happened in school. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable walked down the hallway of Middleton High towards the lunchroom. There was nothing different this day than any other of their Senior year so far. Wade Load, their Website Meister, had called them out of their homeroom class to save the U.S. Ambassador to Ecuador. His plane had declared an emergency somewhere above the Middleton International Airport so Kim and Ron got the call. They hitched a ride above the stricken aircraft, jet packed onto the plane and discovered the problem within fifteen minutes of leaving school. They found a small fire had developed in one of the electrical systems of the plane and shorted out the landing gear. The dynamic teens had little difficulty extinguishing the flames and reconnecting the burned wires with duct tape and chewing gum from Ron's backpack. The plane was then able to lower its landing gear before touching down safely on the tarmac. The duo made it back to school in time for most of their second period class. No, nothing happened at school though.

The two life long friends were headed to lunch but had to pass the niche of girls headed by the dominant Bonnie Rockwaller. While Bonnie and Kim were both members and leaders of the cheer squad, a group where teamwork and mutual respect was a must, there was much animosity and rivalry between the two. You could almost say..., well okay, you could definitely say there was hatred bantering between the two, their rivalry was that deeply seated.

Kim didn't like the brown haired girl's attitude towards the general population of the school. Bonnie thought she and her posse were superior to all others. Bonnie had seized the top spot of that damnedable Food Chain someone had created a long time ago. Those that didn't dress, talk or act like Bonnie and her gaggle of girls were lower on the ladder. It was almost equal to the Caste System in India, or even more like a Hierarchy. Queen Bonnie and her court ruled over all the peasants. Bonnie, the alternate captain of the cheer squad, hated Kim because the auburn haired beauty was smart, popular and own the coveted title of captain of the cheer squad. But Kim didn't adhere to the Food Chain and that meant she didn't fit anywhere on the Food Chain. Kim thought the concept was a bunch of bull, that all men and women were equal in her mind. Of course if someone tried to cause major trouble or take over the world she would step in and resolve the sitch. As long as Bonnie didn't turn totally evil and try to take over the world, Kim avoided or barely tolerated her.

Then there was Ron. He didn't cotton to Queen Bonnie's ideas, or to Kim's for that matter. Ron's motto, never be normal, caused much conflict in his life. He liked everyone no matter what they said or did. He even thought the bullies that harassed or beat him up every other day were okay in his book. Ron was a little afraid of them, but they were alright. Ron didn't dress for success, his speech and manner were casual and he had that naked mole rat riding around in his pocket all the time. It made him a pariah, an outcast to Bonnie's group and most others. In Kim's mind, all that made Ron a unique friend. In Bonnie's world it placed him at the bottom of the Food Chain. Kim's friendship with Ron placed her there too. Neither of them cared one wit.

Ron and Kim had become friends on the very first day of Pre K. Ron had come to the her aid when Kevin Kiester, the newly designated school bully, took the ball she and some other girls were playing with. Ron was about to take a beating for his interference when Kim stepped up and dispatched the offender. Kevin was suspended for two days and the duo had to spend the afternoon in a major "Time Out" over the incident, but that gave them time to talk and become fast friends. They had been together ever since.

Of course neither had romantic feelings for the other. As they grew older they were more like brother and sister so any romance between them would be unheard of. They knew they weren't siblings but that was the general conclusion between them. They thought it would ruin their friendship so neither broached the subject. It was taboo, unthinkable maybe even forbidden in their minds. They had tried dating others. Kim always found the boys unworthy or afraid of her. The unworthy ones would dote on Kim or worship her. They'd look on Kim like she was a Goddess, sent from the Heavens to be adored. Kim didn't find that appealing in the least because those guys didn't see themselves as equals with her. The boys who subjugated themselves belongs in Queen Bonnie's realm, not in her world, Kim thought. Most of the other guys in school were afraid of Kim. The 16 styles of martial arts she knew, along with her fiery red-brown hair led all the boys to believe she was a Hellcat on Wheels and not to be trifled with or even approached. Kim had found one guy she thought was ideal. Josh Mankey was the school hottie and Kim had gone out with him a couple of times during their sophomore year. He was suave, artistic and very easy on the eyes. For some strange reason though Kim never took a shine to Josh. Her crush faded quickly due to some unknown, unreachable feeling she had deep in her soul. After the second date her heart and mind were not into Josh and his hotness. Ron had tried to find a date but he was always shot down in flames because of his uniqueness. None of the girls wanted to try to understand him. He was so happy and pure and simple there must be something wrong with him, they would say. Well that, and there was his pet naked mole rat Rufus that Ron talked to; And Rufus talked back!

So as usual, when Kim and Ron passed Bonnie and her court, the Queen had to put her two cents in. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Perfect and her two pets. Kim, when are you going to get with the program and drop that loser and his rodent?"

Kim glared dagger at the Queen of Middleton High but didn't say a word. Rufus the pink naked mole rat just had to pop out of his second home in Ron's pocket and blow a raspberry at the group. Ron on the other hand had to be himself. "Hey Bonnie. You're lookin good today," he said sunnily as he and Kim continued to walk.

"As if your opinion matters at all," Bonnie snarked back. She returned her attention to the auburn haired beauty. "Kim, if you ever get tired of living in your own little fantasy and want to join the real world, let me know. When you lose Stoppable you could rule this school with me." She cupped her hand to her mouth and yelled, "And I know of a few guys who would give you a lot more than the time of day if you'd just ditch that dead weight in the red hockey jersey!"

Kim's hands nearly ripped the books she was holding in two as she spun on her heels and faced her foe. "Bonnie, I wish you'd keep your opinions and that Food Chain crap to yourself. If I had to choose between my little fantasy world with friends like Ron, and your fair weather kingdom, I'd choose my present life anytime!"

"That makes you a loser... Mamma's little bubble butt," Bonnie sassed as she smiled her barracuda smile and arched an eyebrow.

"Ladies," Ron said nonchalantly, trying hard to be suave and sophisticated while holding Kim at bay behind him. "This rivalry between you two shouldn't be happening. You're both heads of the cheer squad. You're teammates. You should set an example and not be enemies. You should be best of buds, not foes."

"Shut your trap Stoppable!" Bonnie snarled.

"Stay out of this Ron," Kim snapped nastily at the same time. Ron took a step back in shock. Kim immediately turned beet red and cringed. "Oh, sorry Ron. I didn't mean to harsh on you." She turned, glared at the brunette and growled, "I'm mad at Bonnie and her ideas of what passes as a real world."

"You think you know all about the real world?" Bonnie laughed wryly. "You wouldn't know what goes on in the real world if it up and bit you on your alabaster butt!"

Kim's temper flared as her face turned redder than a fire truck and her fists clenched into steel balls. She took a step toward the well tanned girl but couldn't go further when Ron again placed himself between the two rivals. He looked Kim in the eyes and said softly, "KP amp down. You don't want to hurt Bonnie and get into any trouble. Regionals are next week and you're both vital to the cheer squad."

Kim stepped back and let the breath she had been hold out. Her facial coloration returned to normal as she smiled. "You're right Ron. She's not worth it."

"Loser," Bonnie snarled under her breath. "As if I'm scared of you and your supposed Kung Fu skills." The teal-eyed brunette threw a half hearted Karate Chop at the pair. "Hi Ya!" Bonnie mocked.

Kim gasped as Ron's eyes flamed a brilliant blue and an determined but slightly evil scowl flitted across his face. Just as quickly as they had arisen, the fire and frown were replaced with his usual goofy grin and normal chocolate brown eye color. A couple of the girls in Bonnie's posse had seen what transpired and were informing the others. They all slowly took a step back.

Ron spun and faced down Bonnie. "So you don't think Kim and I know the real world?" he forcefully said. He pulled a little blue book out of a pocket of his cargo pants and opened it at random. "Looky here!" He jabbed a finger at the page he open to. "Japan!" Ron began flipping through the pages. "Scotland, Italy, Russia, Brazil! And this is my fifth passport! How many countries have you been to Bon-diggity?" He tossed the little book to the brunette.

Bonnie nonchalantly paged through the passport and tossed it back to him. "Impressive. But it doesn't mean you know what's going on out there." Bonnie's temper was coming to the forefront and her voice got louder and stronger with each sentence. "So you've been around the world a few times, it doesn't mean you know how things are run! You ever hear of the pecking order in the business world? It's dog eat dog out there Stoppable and you're gonna be eaten alive when you get out in the real world! You don't dress for success, you're manners are atrocious and you reek of cheese all the time! You're doomed to be a loser for the rest of your life!!" Bonnie glared at Kim, "Both of you!"

Kim grabbed Ron's arm and tried to drag him away from the confrontation. "Come on Ron, this is getting us nowhere. Besides, it's Double Cheese Pizza Thursday in the cafeteria and you know how quickly they run out. You want your pizza don't cha?"

Ron violently shrugged out of Kim's grasp. "No KP. I'm getting interested in Bonnie's ideal little world. Maybe she's right and we don't know anything about life, the universe and everything," he said. Sarcasm and saliva dripped from his lips as he stared down the brunette. "Show me the light Bonnie-kins," he pleaded.

"I don't want to soil my hands on a low life like you," Bonnie snarked in a casual voice while checking her well manicured fingernails. Her posse backed away further and drifted off with the flow of human traffic in the hallway.

"Come on Queen Bonnie," Ron chided harshly. "Be magnanimous and toss this poor peasant a bone of wisdom to chew on. Teach me, Oh Wise and Powerful Queen Bonnie!"

"Moron!" Bonnie shouted at the tow-haired boy.

Ron folded his hands together in front of him as he begged, "Oh Please, Please! Take me under your wing and show me the errors of my way!" His sarcasm came through loud and clear.

"Get away from me Stoppable!" Bonnie practically screamed as she tried to push past him.

"NO!" Ron yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and firmly but gently pushed her back into the lockers. "You're not going nowhere until you either tell me how to improve myself or stop calling Kim and me losers!" Kim tried again to yank him away but couldn't budge the belligerent boy.

Bonnie pushed Ron's hands off her shoulders. His hands swiftly and loudly slammed the locker on either side of her, effectively trapping Bonnie between locker, arms and his body. Ron stepped closer.

Bonnie sighed and struggled to get free. "Stoppable, you are such a freak. It wouldn't be worth my time or effort to train you."

Ron leaned in and firmly stated in a low whisper, "I, am not, a loser."

"Yes you are!" Bonnie shot back as her fists balled up and started banging on his chest.

It didn't faze Ron in the least as a wicked grin came to the fore. He said sotto voce, "The Food Chain doesn't exists. Not even in high school. It's only in your twisted little mind."

Bonnie stopped hitting him and looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes. "The Food Chain does exist in high schools all over the country and high school is a microcosm of the real world."

Ron leaned in still further. His face was now mere millimeters from hers. He whispered, "If that's so, then you need to learn how to deal with people like me a lot better. You'll run into them wherever you go. If you're going to be some high powered Muckity Muck, you don't want your employees hating you. You'd never get any work out of them."

"Loser," Bonnie hissed.

"Queen," Ron hissed back.

"Idiot!" Bonnie said firmly.

"Muckity Muck!" Ron yelled.

"Freak!!!!"

"Queen Muckity Muck!!!!"

Bonnie's eyes shot wide open before she quickly closed them, grabbed Ron's face and kissed him passionately. After a second they wrapped each other in a butt and back groping embrace as the osculation rapidly intensified.

Kim's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared wide-eyed at her best friend and worst enemy kiss.

"STOPPABLE! ROCKWALLER! MY OFFICE NOW!!" Mr. Steve Barkin, Vice Principal of Middleton High, yelled from half way down the hall. "POSSIBLE, YOU'RE AN EYEWITNESS! YOU TOO!!!"

Bonnie and Ron separated and spun from the other as they each blushed redder than the red ruby belt buckle Bonnie wore. The brunette stomped ahead as Ron walked in a daze toward the front office. Kim took his arm and steered him in the right direction when he turned down the wrong hallway.

"Ron?" Kim queried worriedly. "Ron! Are you O.K.?"

"BooYah," he said in a dreamy voice. His smile practically severed his face in twain.

When Kim and Ron entered the office, they found Mr. Barkin standing behind his desk and Bonnie sitting, frowning with her arms folded across her chest. Kim sat in the other chair facing the Vice Principal while Ron took up a position between the two ladies. Barkin sat down.

"Now," Mr. Barkin started, running a hand through his bristly Marine haircut, "will some one explain what just went on in the hallway?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Bonnie huffed. "I made a minuscule, off-hand comment to Kim and the next thing I know, Stoppable was in my face."

"You mean he kissed you?" Barkin said in wonderment.

"NO!" Bonnie and Ron yelled in unison.

"Mr. Barkin, if I may," Kim cut in, hoping to defuse the sitch. "Bonnie and Ron were discussing the differences between high school and the outside world. Their debate got a little heated."

"A likely story," Mr. Barkin said, shaking his head. "It looked like you two were kissing." Mr. B looked at the ceiling. "Heaven knows why though, you two never got along."

"Yeah," Ron stated firmly, Like Kim said, I got a little excited and when I leaned against the lockers... my hand slipped. I, ah, accidentally fell into Bonnie." He turned to the teal-eyed brunette and said apologetically, "I hope I didn't hurt you when I lost my balance."

"No, I'm fine," Bonnie smiled sweetly. "Thanks for asking."

"That's not what I saw," Mr. Barkin said doubtfully. "You two were face to face for way too long."

"We were in a heated argument, Mr. B.!" Ron said defensively. "When I fell against her, her broach got caught on my jersey. That's why our heads were together for so long. We were trying to get unstuck."

"My broach?" Bonnie puzzled. Her hand searching her chest area. "My broach! Where is it!"

Ron dug into his pocket and pulled out something. "Is this it?" he begged, holding out his hand for all to see.

Bonnie hesitantly reached for the diamond and pearl pin in his hand. "Ah, yes it is. Where did you find it?"

Ron laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "I think the clasp broke when we pulled apart and it fell into my shirt. Let me take it somewhere and get it fixed. It was my clumsiness that caused it to break."

Bonnie pulled her hand back and smiled weakly. "I would appreciate that. Thanks."

"Still," Mr. Barkin exhaled, "you two need to learn a lesson from this incident. After all, this is a school and debate has no place in this learned institution. I want a five thousand word essay regarding your debate. You will write it together and you will have it on my desk in one week."

"You want me to work with him!" Bonnie screamed as she stood and pointed at Ron. Ron simply groaned as his head and shoulders slumped froward.

Mr. Barkin stood and leaned across the desk. "You have a problem Miss Rockwaller?" he asked firmly.

"I..." Bonnie collapsed back into the chair. "No sir." A small grin flitted across her face.

Mr. Barkin sat down and waved a hand loosely in the air, shooing them out of the office. "Then you're dismissed."

The three teens exited the office. Bonnie stopped just outside the door with her head on her chest. "I ah, I thank you for what you did in there," she squeaked. Kim and Ron turned to see Bonnie visibly shaking and with tears in her eye. "I've never been in trouble before. Thanks for getting me out of there."

"As I said before," Ron said happily, but with a sly grin, "you two are vital to the cheer squad. You're needed at practice so the routine is perfect for Regionals next week."

"But you're the Mad Dog Mascot," Kim said, "you need to be there too."

The three started to walk toward the cafeteria. "No I don't KP," Ron laughed. "I do my thing on the fringes. I only need to see your routine once to know where y'all are going to be."

"Still, you do add to the routine," Bonnie conceded, her head still bowed to her chest. "And the broach is beautiful."

Ron pulled the pin out of his pocket and flipped it like a coin. "This old thang? Mom wanted me to take it to the jewelers to get repaired. It ain't nothin special but I'm glad I had it with me today."

Bonnie snatched it out of midair and pulled it in close to examine it. "These are real diamonds and pearls Ron. It's worth a fortune." She gingerly handed it back to him.

"Really?" Ron mused, looking it over again. "I thought it was just an old piece of jewelry my Mom got from her Great Great Grandmother."

"If they're real diamonds and pearls," Kim exhaled in exasperation, "that makes it valuable. Since it's so old, it more valuable."

"And it's a family heirloom," Bonnie sighed, "that makes it priceless." Her face reddened as she spun to face Ron. Bonnie's hand slammed into his chest stopping him in his tracks and her voice raised fifty decibels. "That's what I was talking about Stoppable! You don't know anything about the real money world!"

Ron's chin hit his chest as his shoulders slumped forward. "You're right Bonnie. I don't know nothin about the real world." A stern face came up to leer at Bonnie and scream back, "Except things like Government Treaties and International Law! Things Kim and I deal with just about every day!"

Kim stepped between the two combatant. "You're both right. That's why you two are writing a paper. You can exchange ideas and come up with a mutual understanding of the world we live in. What I suggest is you both write down something and then get together to create a paper Mr. Barkin will approve of." She turned to the brunette. "Bonnie, a non-hostile corporate merger?" Bonnie nodded as her head hit her well endowed chest. Kim faced her male friend. "Ron, a bit of detente?" Ron smiled and nodded. Kim turned back to Bonnie, "Then it's settled. We need to get some lunch and we'll see you at practice." Kim quickly dragged Ron away from the teal-eyed brunette with a growing wicked grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Again. You tell me where this story is going. I have a 5 chapter version that's T rated, or a long one that's M, with a lot more story and lemony goodness. Review and tell me. The majority will rule and I'll post the rest of the story next week. Both are written in full and only need the disclaimers and Author's Notes. (Yes, you know me. I'll tweak the bee-geebers out of the thing until I let it go.)


	2. Chapter 2 Tree House

Disclaimer: Yes, I worked for the Mouse for about ten years, but I don't own Kim and the gang. I write these stories to placate the demons in my mind and bring you a modicum of joy and calm in your otherwise bustling lives.

A/N: Bonnie just kissed Ron in the hallway, a major violation of school PDA rules. Has Bonnie gone wacko? Let's see what Kim and Ron think about the sitch and what happens next. I forgot to mention, this is _StD_ free and our teens are Seniors. There hasn't been any votes for the tame version of the story so I'll probably post chapters 3 thru 9 and a bonus chappy next Monday. Live Large, pbow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 Tree House

"Ron," Kim queried as she grabbed a slice of pizza off her plate, "what were you thinking when you face off against Bonnie?"

Ron handed a slice of pizza to Rufus, finished chewing his bite and swallowed. "I don't know KP. I just saw red when she called you a loser and dissed your mad Kung Fu skills. I've never minded it before when she would attack me, but when she turned on you..." He glowered a bit and shook his head. "Well, no one can dis you and get away with it. I've been thinking about somethin for a coupla days now. If I can stand up against all the henchmen those villains throw at us, why can't I stand up against Bonnie? I guess I finally got fed up with her Food Chain crapola and had to fight back when she went after you."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to stick up for me," Kim cooed and lovingly patted his hand. "Thank you for defending my honor. It was very gallant of you."

"Well, we're practically family," Ron said sadly. "I gotta stand up for my kid sister."

Kim visibly winced at his words. She said, "Ron, I wish you wouldn't call me that. You know you're only one month older than I am and we're not related."

"I know KP," Ron sighed as he started on the last slice of pizza. _Bite, chomp, chomp (talk with mouth full_. "But we've been together since Pre K and we live only a block apart. It's like you're my sister and I'll always have your back." _Bite, chomp. "_And I appreciate that we can talk about anything like a family can. I mean, you came to me when you were agonizing over asking Josh out to the dance." _Swallow._ He looked puzzled. "Maybe you can help me understand something."

"Sure Ron," Kim said as she placed her hand on his. "What do you need help with?"

Ron looked around making sure no one was within earshot. He also noticed they were out of pizza in the food line. "Why?" he quietly begged in total confusion.

"Why what?"

"Why did Bonnie kiss me?" he whispered.

Kim whispered back, "Why the low voice?"

Ron looked around again. "I'd rather have it going around that I kissed her, not vise versa."

"Ron that's utter nonsense," Kim said aloud, waving off his masculine pride before getting back to the main question. "Bonnie kissed you because..." was all that came out before she retracted her upraised finger and went into deep thought. She took a big breath like she was about to say something, then shook her head and thought again. This happened twice more before Kim threw her hands in the air. "I don't know Ron."

"The only reason I can think of," Ron said, shaking his own head, still in utter confusion, "is she wanted to get away from me and she panicked."

"Bonnie doesn't panic," Kim said flatly.

"Then what?" Ron wheezed, starting to breath heavily and panic himself. "I gotta write a paper with her and I should know beforehand!"

Kim shrugged. "I guess the only way you'll find out is if you ask her." Kim coyly looked at him as she queried, "Was the kiss any good?"

"Was your kiss with Josh any good?" Ron quickly shot back with a sly grin. "You never told me."

Kim giggled. "I guess we're not brother and sister and there are some things we can't talk about."

The bell rang and they got up from the table to head to their next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day had finally ended. Kim walked into the gymnasium and hollered loudly, "Alright Ladies. Regionals are in one week. Let's get started!"

Ron and Rufus sat in the bleachers to watch cheer practice. It went well until Bonnie messed up and didn't move to her usual spot in the Mad Dog Pyramid. "Hold on!" Kim yelled as Ron stopped the boom box music and she went over to brunette. "Bonnie, why didn't you take your place on the second tier of the pyramid?"

Bonnie stared past Kim in the general direction of Ron. "I think I should be at the top of the pyramid."

Kim sighed and shook her head. "We've been over and over this Bonnie. You and Faith are the same height. You also have great balance and are one of the strongest girls here. We need you in the middle tier to steady us. Beside, you know I'm the only one who can make the leap to the top."

"Faith and Charity are the same height and can be the second tier. Someone could toss me up," Bonnie said looking directly at Ron. She returned her attention to Kim. "Then you could do a side split in front of the pyramid to complete the show. With me on top, our pyramid will be that much higher. I am a few inches taller than you."

"We're required to have spotters Bonnie. We need Charity to spot us in the pyramid," Kim reasoned. "Who would give you a leg up and then spot everyone?" Kim followed Bonnie's distracted gaze over to Ron. "No!" Kim said quickly. "Ron has the mascot head on and can not be a spotter." They both watched Ron stand up and take a tentative step toward them.

"Who says he should be wearing that mask?" Bonnie smirked. "Maybe, since he's a member of the squad already, he should step up and become a real cheerleader?"

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Kim asked in disbelief. "You didn't even want him joining us as the mascot!" She threw a thumb in the direction of the dog in question. Ron took another step onto the court.

"Kim, we're the only squad in the State of Colorado that doesn't have a male member on their team. Ron's proven his worth as the mascot, let's see if he can cut it as a real member of the squad."

"But we only have a week before Regionals," Kim tried reasoning again. "We've been working together all fall. You want Ron and us to learn a whole new routine in one week? You remember what he was like when he and I switched bodies. He sucked as a cheerleader." They looked over and saw Ron frown at the comment as he took a step back from them.

"Kim, that was two years ago," Bonnie shot back in anger, "and it doesn't need to be a whole new routine." Bonnie paused for effect as she folded her arms triumphantly across her chest. "He's good enough to go on your damn missions but you don't think he's coordinated enough to join the squad?" The two girls glared at each other and didn't notice Ron take two sidling steps forward as he whistled off key.

Kim broke the stare-war and looked over at the other girls huddled together. They all nodded their heads or gave a thumbs up. Kim glared at Bonnie. "Are you sure you want this, or is it another one of your twisted plans to humiliate Ron?"

Bonnie lowered her head and voice a bit as she leaned in. "Kim, can we talk, in private?"

Kim stared at Bonnie a full minute before she turned to the squad. "Okay girls, we're gonna take a break. Bonnie and I have a few things to discuss. Take ten." Ron started over to the two women. "That means you too Ron. Bonnie wants to talk to me alone," Kim said firmly. Ron spun in mid step and walked back to the bleachers.

Bonnie latched onto Kim's arm and dragged her to the other end of the gymnasium, into the corner behind the bleacher. "Kim, I know we've been major rivals in the past," Bonnie said hesitantly, "but I'd like to put all that behind us right now. Help me please, I don't know what to do," the brunette said anxiously, bouncing on her toes. "I tried talking to Tara but she was no help. I need someone who knows about this morning."

"Settle down Bonnie and start making sense. Tell me what's wrong," Kim said calmly. "Take a deep breath and exhale slowly. What about this morning?"

Bonnie followed directions and said calmly, "Kim, you know me. I'm at the top of the Food Chain, I'm alway in control and know exactly what's going on around me. But now! Wow! Now my whole worlds been turned upside down!"

"Upside down?" Kim said in confusion. "How?"

"Not how, who," Bonnie squeaked with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Who?" Kim begged. Then it hit her. "You mean Ron!?"

"Shh!" Bonnie shushed her. "Not so loud."

"Ron?" Kim asked in a hushed tone. "What did Ron do?"

"No one, and I mean **no one** has ever stood up to me like he did today," Bonnie enthused. "I find that exciting, exhilarating, even a bit sensual!"

Kim blushed and hissed with a wicked grin, "Is that why you kissed him?"

"Yes! Yes!" Bonnie excitedly bounced on her toes again as she fanned her hands out and shook them frantically in front of her. She settled a little as she took another deep breath and said, "I know you and Ron are close and talk about everything. What did he say happened?"

"He came to the conclusion that if he can take on the villainous henchmen, he could take on you," Kim said confidentially. "He told me he finally got fed up with you dissing me and had to say something."

"You," Bonnie said in disbelief. "I've been putting him down since forever to get a rise out of him and he finally gets mad when I put you down?"

"Wait," Kim said, shaking her head to clear it, "you've been trying to get a rise out of him, by calling him a loser?"

Bonnie hung her head. "Yeah. I thought he'd get mad at me and finally stand up for himself. You know how he can clean up, like when he got that Continental haircut and new clothes." Bonnie raised her head and looked Kim in the eye. "He carried himself better and had more confidence. I figured if he grew a backbone, he'd start dressing better and become a hottie again. I could always snip off that stupid cowlick of his."

Kim giggled. "I've wanted to cut it off a couple of times myself." The two girls laughed. "I did once when we were six and he ended up looking like a monk. Bald!" she said circling her finger around the top of her head and laughing.

"I remember that," Bonnie laughed along. "He wore a baseball cap for a month and it still hadn't grown back fully." They mutually laughed some more at Ron's prior predicament.

They both settled down before Kim asked, "So you think if he became a real part of the squad it would instill the confidence he needs?"

"It would help," Bonnie confided. "You know how the team struts down the halls."

"But his whole attitude would have to change. He wouldn't be the same Ron he is now."

Bonnie became deadly serious but with an air of surety around her. "Not his whole attitude. He is this far," she held her finger and thumb less than an centimeter apart, "from becoming a suave, devil-may-care bon vivant. A little work here and there and he'd be prime boyfriend material. Not a whole new Ron, but a better one."

"So you want to take a run at him?" Kim queried. "I've tried and failed a couple of times to make him over. If you do this and he fails it might hurt your reputation. What about your precious Food Chain?"

Bonnie's barracuda smile came out, "Kim, even I know how bogus that damn Food Chain business is. But it keeps me on top and no one but Ron has ever challenged it. Even you haven't said word one against it in public. I know you rant about it to one or two people in private, but you generally ignore it."

"Whoa!" Kim said in amazement. "That's some confession!"

"And you can't repeat any of this conversation," Bonnie said in a semi-panic, "not even to Ron. Promise? Please!?!" She took a deep breath and settled back into a serious mood. "Look, it's our Senior year. I know what's going to happen when we leave this place. When I go off to college I'll be a nobody. Just another girl on the bottom of the imaginary Food Chain and I'll have to claw my way up. But at least I know the score. I want someone as loyal and true as Ron by my side whether I go to college or get a job in the real world."

"And you don't think I want someone like that?" Kim said, her tone and temper rising. She looked around and, spotting no one, lowered her voice. "I know how loyal and good he is. I want him for myself for the rest of our lives. I think of him as my own private boyfriend but without all that stupid baggage dating usually has messing it up. Why do you think I've never dated much? No one can hold a candle to him." Kim's countenance fell. "He thinks of me as a kid sister but sooner or later it'll dawn on him how much I love him and he loves me." Kim blushed and confided, "I've been trying to dissuade him of his sibling notions before I con..." Kim suddenly stopped her verbal confession, shook her head and looked at Bonnie sternly. "Never mind. Just don't you tell anyone what I've told you."

Silence fell on the two.

"I guess," Kim finally said softly, "we both want him."

"So, what do we do?" Bonnie said, equally in a quandary.

"I guess the only thing for us to do is," Kim said gaining confidence, "try to give Ron the boost he needs and let him choose between us."

"That's not really fair," Bonnie huffed. "You've had him a lot longer and he hates me."

Kim smiled sweetly. "He doesn't hate you Bonnie. Ron told me he's a little afraid of you, the way you dis him all the time, but he doesn't hate you. And you'd be something new and different that he doesn't get very often. A real girlfriend who's interested in him."

"Yeah!" Bonnie said brightly. "So, do we make him a full fledged member of the squad? I know exactly where he'd fit in on our routine."

"Yes," Kim said happily. "I think his coordination has improved enough over the years that he could contribute to the squad. Let's do it."

"To our new rivalry then!" Bonnie said, forcefully extended her hand to Kim who accepted and shook it with equal vigor.

The two walked back out to the middle of the floor. "Ron," Kim yelled, "leave the mask and get over here."

Ron ran out and stood between the two. "What cha need KP? Do you or Bonnie want some water or somethin?"

"No Ron," Kim said sweetly, "thank you. You heard what Bonnie suggested earlier?" Ron nodded. "Well, what do you think? Do you want to tryout to become a member of the squad?"

Ron looked at Kim in total confusion, then at Bonnie, then Kim, then Bonnie again. He slowly looked back at Kim as his goofy smile spread across his face. "Are you two serious?" His face practically cracked in half from his smile. "It's what I wanted in the first place! I only became the mascot because you didn't want me on the squad! This is Radical! This is Badical! Of course I want to try out! Thank you, Thank You THANK YOU!!!"

Bonnie walked over to where the other girls were gathered. "Kim, your Captain, has taken the advice of me, your Alternate Captain, to allow Ron a tryout for the squad. He's earned this tryout because he's been a great mascot and supported us through thick and thin, especially on our two visits to Camp Wannaweep. Anyway, we think he has the moves to become a valuable member of the squad. Shall we see what he has?" she asked the girls with a fist pump in the air. The girls all cheered and jumped up and down.

"Ladies," Kim said as she sat on the bench, "you all come over here and watch. Ron you know our routine. Show us what," Kim glanced over to Bonnie who mouthed a name, "Hope does up until we make the pyramid."

The squad sat on the bench with Kim and Bonnie as Ron took his place on the floor. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and scampered over to the boom box and started the music. Ron preformed cartwheels, herkies and back hand springs like a professional. He finished with a back flip into a split with his arms raised. He laid onto his back, kicking both legs up and out and flipped up onto his feet.

The girls applauded wildly. Bonnie and Kim shook their heads as they walked onto the floor. "Ron, you got all the moves down," Kim said reluctantly.

"But your poise and attitude leave something to be desired," Bonnie finished with a sly smile.

"You're right Bonnie," Kim conceded. "But with a little work I think you'll make it. Ron, you listen to Bonnie's instructions and follow them to the letter. Bonnie you have two minutes to straighten him up before we start going through the routine."

Bonnie's barracuda smile sprang forth. "Just give me one minute with him."

She pulled Ron off to the side. "Ron," she began forcefully into her pep talk, "you have the moves, all you need is attitude and poise. You need to stand up straighter and keep your shoulders square at all times. And remember to smile like you're having a lot of fun."

Bonnie circled behind him and grabbed his shoulders. She planted her knee in the small of his back and kicked out while yanking up and back with her arms. "Ouch!" Ron screeched, "that hurts!"

"That's a reminder of where your shoulders and back should be!" she said firmly. "You think you can do that all the time?"

Ron rubbed the small of his back with a grimace. "Yeah, of course I can."

"Good," Bonnie said with a firm head nod. She turned to Kim. "Let's run through it at quarter speed. I'll tell Ron where he should go."

Kim nodded back and clapped her hands. "Okay Ladies, from the top! Lets walk through it, one quarter speed. Rufus, give us some slow, upbeat music please and thank you."

They walked through the routine and Bonnie told Ron where to go and what to do. They proceeded up until the grand finale, the pyramid, where Kim called a halt. "We'll leave the pyramid until later when we get the rest of it right." Kim went over to her male friend and asked, "Ron, you think you got it?"

Ron closed his eyes and bobbed his head back and forth for a couple of seconds. Finally he smiled and nodded to himself. "Yep, I got it," he said with a big cheesy grin.

Kim smirked and nodded to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded back with a wicked smile. "Okay Ladies!" Kim shouted. "Let's do it again, same speed!"

They walked through the routine again. At one point Bonnie yelled, "Ron! Back straight and smile!" He straightened up and beamed.

When they finished, Bonnie walked over to Kim. "Well? What do you think?"

Kim smiled a little. "It's good Bonnie. Let's try it at half speed."

They ran through it at half speed. This time Kim yelled to Ron, "Square your shoulders Ron! Head in the game!" Ron frowned and slumped forward for a fraction of a second then straightened up and smiled as he got back into step.

When they finished Ron went to Kim and Bonnie. "Sorry you two, I'll do better next time. Do you think, when Celeste and I are out on the wings and everyone is moving to the center, she and I should do a back flip or something?"

"It's an idea," Kim said mulling it over.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I think it's too busy."

Kim smirked at the teal-eyed brunette. "You're right Bonnie. I had considered it when I first drew up the routine. I threw it out for that very reason."

"Well alright!" Ron said sunnily. "Full speed?"

Kim spun back to the gaggle of gals. "Alright! Full speed ahead!" she yelled with a double arm pump. "Rufus! Give us a beat and make it loud!"

They ran through the routine twice at full speed. Kim and Bonnie kept an eye on Ron but he preformed flawlessly. Kim applauded and sang out, "That was excellent girls!" She spotted a frown on her male friends face. "And Ron." His smile returned as she turned back to the squad. "Now, while Bonnie is showing Ron how to toss and catch, we're going to rearrange the pyramid a bit. Faith and Charity will be second tier. Bonnie is going to be on top. I'll take Charity's place as spotter."

While Kim was directing the others, Bonnie pulled Ron off to the side. "Ron," she said smiling, "do you know how to toss me in the air?" Ron nodded, laced his fingers together and squatted slightly. Bonnie smile grew bigger. "Where did you learn that?"

Ron stood and slyly grinned. "How do you think KP and I get into the air ducts when they're too low to use the grappling gun? We need to get into the villain's lair somehow so I'm always tossing her up to the vents."

Bonnie laughed. "That's good Ron. Now, do yo know how to catch?"

Ron shuffled his feet a little as he held his hands straight out like he was catching a baseball. "Like this?" he said impatiently.

"No, no silly," Bonnie groaned. "I mean catch me. You'll have to catch me when we're done with the pyramid or if I slip and fall." She took a hold of his arms and positioned them in front of him. Bonnie took a few steps back. "Now catch me when I jump into your arms." She ran the few steps between them and leaped into the air. She twisted her body so her legs were straight out to the side and her leading arm wrapped around his neck. Ron took two steps back before he regained his balance.

"That's good," Bonnie said, "but your left arm should be higher on my back and your right arm should be just above my knees, closer to my butt."

Ron readjusted his hold on her. "Like this," he quickly said with a smile. "It feels a lot better. It's feels balanced and I have more control over your weight."

"That's right," Bonnie squealed with a wicked smile on her face. "Now carry me to the mat over there." She pointed to a wrestling mat by the side wall. Ron shrugged and walked over with Bonnie in his arms. "Now stand at the end of the mat and toss me forward so I flip once before I land on my feet"

"Oh, yeah. I watched a cheer competition on TV once with KP. I know the move you want," Ron said. "Like this." He grunted slightly and flung her forward. She landed solidly but her forward momentum carrying her off the mat. She fell on her side when her sneaker squeaked and caught on the gym floor. Ron ran and picked her up. "Sorry."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, brushing herself off, "like that, but with a little less force and a lot more height." She walked back to the end of the mat. "Let's try that again." She waited until Ron was stationed properly and ran at him again. She leapt into his arms and he promptly flipped her back onto the mat. She landed perfectly, spun and ran into his arms. "That was great Ron!" she squealed and gave him a peck on the lip.

Ron pushed her away with a shocked look on his face. "B-Bonnie, wha, wha, what's happening here?"

Bonnie looked at the floor and swirled her toe around in tiny circles. "I'm sorry Ron, I got a little excited. We need to talk but not here." She looked over to Kim and the girls who were busy doing something, then back at him. "Will you come over to my house tonight to work on our essay? I'll tell you all about it then. Right now we need to get back to practice."

"I'm totally confused right now," Ron said in a semi haze, "but if you want to tell me about it later I can live with that." He straightened up and smiled. "What else do you wanna teach me?"

"You mean it?" Bonnie asked in astonishment.

"Kim said to listen to you," Ron said with his goofy grin plastered all over his face. "If KP wants me to listen and learn from you, that's good enough for me."

Kim walked over to the couple and asked, "How's it going over here?"

Ron's smile grew. "We be good. Bonnie was showing me how to catch and flip."

"I wanted to make sure Ron could catch me before he tossed me in the air," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Sounds reasonable," Kim said with a wicked smile. "How much longer before we can try the pyramid?"

"We just need to run through the toss and catch a couple of times and we'll be ready. So if you'd leave us alone..." Bonnie snarled.

Kim held her hands up. "Okay Bonnie." She turned to Ron. "Do it just like you did on that mission when I missed the vent at Drakken's lair. That's what's she's talking about."

"Right KP," Ron said remembering what Kim was talking about. "The time I didn't throw you high enough to reach the vent." He turned to Bonnie. "How high do you wanna be tossed?"

Bonnie looked at Kim. "Do you want a straight toss or would you like a somersault or two?"

Kim stepped back. "Try a straight toss first. Ten feet in the air Ron."

Bonnie backed up for a running start. "Don't flip me at the end, okay? Just catch me."

Ron got into position. "Ready!" he yelled.

Bonnie ran and hit his cupped hands with one foot. Ron shoved her straight up. Bonnie did the splits in the air, touching her toes at the apex before landing in his arms.

Ron turned when he heard applause and saw the squad standing behind Kim clapping wildly. He let Bonnie bounce out of his arms before he took a bow.

Bonnie cuffed the back of his head as he stood up. "You never bow to the crowd. We only wave politely and run off the floor. Bowing is too theatrical."

Kim walked up to Ron. "She's right. Keep your head in the game and a smile on your face."

Ron straightened up and smiled brightly. "And shoulders square, spine straight."

"Good," Kim said as she walked back over to the other girls. "Now with a single flip. You'll have to toss her a little harder if you want Bonnie to reach the same height."

Bonnie ran at him again and he threw her straight in the air. She tucked in a back somersault and straightened out at the top. Bonnie piked into a free fall and landed perfectly in Ron's arms. Ron tossed Bonnie forward into a front flip where she stuck the landing perfectly also.

"Very good," Kim marveled. "I think you two are ready to try the pyramid."

"I think so too," Bonnie said with a grin. "Only I have one more suggestion. Instead of the second tier just jumping down, why not let Ron catch Faith and Charity and flip them too?"

"Why not flip the whole lower tier also," Hope chimed in, "and then the spotters."

"That would make for a fabulous finish," Marcella said with a big smile.

"Hold it, hold it," Kim said, waving her hands while she went over to Ron. "Do you think you could do all that? Will you have enough strength at the end of the routine?"

"Kim," Ron said modestly, "I took out eleven of Dementor's goons last week. I've only expended a tenth of my energy here compared to that battle. And you know how good I felt after that fight."

"Okay tough guy," Kim said with an evil smirk, "we'll do all that and more. You remember how you got me up to the catwalk during that mission? We'll do that here and you'll hold me there for ten seconds. But one hand only."

"Wait a minute," Bonnie said quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Kim said, her smirk changing into a full blown evil grin. She turned to the girls. "Okay everybody. Mad Dog Pyramid! Ron, when the lower tier gets into place, you lift Faith to her position. Tara and I will help Charity up."

Bonnie took a few steps back. "Ron, I'll run at you when I see the second tier is ready so you be prepared!"

"Right," Kim yelled. "Let's keep it tight! Now... Go!"

The three girls ran into position as the bottom tier. Faith and Charity ran at their respective lifters and jumped into position. Ron barely had time to turn around and set himself before Bonnie was half way to him. Suddenly Bonnie started to cartwheel into a back flip and hit Ron's waiting hands. He boosted her up, she flipped once and landed perfectly on top of the pyramid. "Woo Hoo! Mad Dogs!" Bonnie yelled from the top, waving her hands wildly.

"Okay, Out!" Kim yelled. Bonnie somersaulted once before landing in Ron's arms. He flipped her forward and move over to Charity. He caught her, tossed her forward and backed up to do the same with Faith. The three lower tier girls each took their turn at jumping into Ron's arms and flipping forward. Tara, who was spotting behind the pyramid with Kim quickly followed the last of the bottom tier. The seven girls landed and rolled into forward splits in a semi circle. Kim ran up the back of Ron's leg he had extended behind him. As she planted her foot on his butt he stood straight up and Kim landed on his shoulders. She stepped onto his left hand with her left foot and jumped up. Ron raised her with a one arm push up until his arm was extended straight up. Kim cocked her right ankle up near her left knee and waved in the air. Her skirt flounced out a bit so Ron got a clear view. "That was Super!" she yelled.

The seven girls on the floor spun to see the final position Kim was in. They got off the floor and applauded as Kim dropped into Ron's arms. Ron set her down gently, a dazed look on his blushing face. "Ah Kim," he said foggily, "your..."

Kim cut him off. "Later!" she hissed. She quickly turned to the other girls. "Well, what do you think?"

The girls all started talking at once. The consensus was the routine couldn't be better. The word perfect was also bandied about.

"Let's run through the whole routine once more then we'll be done for the day," Kim said to everyone. She walked over to Ron and whispered in his ear, "I know Ron. I did it for you but we'll talk about it later. Catch me and let me down easy like you just did. It won't happen this time so relax."

They ran through the routine and, as Kim landed in Ron's arms, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you Ron," she said loudly. "You did really well today."

Ron set Kim down on the floor and the other girls came over and kiss him on the cheek with their own congratulations. Bonnie was last in line. She gave him a lingering peck on the cheek and said, "Ron, you were great today. You're a real boon to the squad. I'll expect you at seven to work on our paper."

Ron stood grinning as the girls ran to the showers and Kim walked up to him. "KP, what went on here?" he asked in utter confusion while rubbing his lipstick stained cheek.

"Don't you get it Ron?" Kim said giggling. "You just moved way up the Food Chain."

"Yeah, but why?" he pondered as he stumbled and tripped his way toward the boys locker room.


	3. Chapter 3Tree House and At Bonnie's

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to Kim and the gang. I get paid not for my ramblings. Not yet anyway. A slight change of plans. Everyone who voted wants the hard M version. That will be posted, but on the adult fan fiction dot net site. You'll need to register and log in to read it. I know it's a hassle, but this way minors will not have access to it. I'm posting the lesser version here to complete the story. It's shorter than the other but safe for most all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 Tree House and At Bonnie's

Kim walked silently out the doors of the school. She was accompanied by Ron who was anything but silent. "Talk to me Kim. Please tell me what's happening. Please, please please with honey and sugar on it?"

Kim walked on with her eyes straight ahead. She simply replied, "Tree house."

They stopped at the jewelry store to drop off Mrs. Stoppable's broach. The store owner said the repair would only take a few minutes so they waited. Ron impatiently paced the establishment while Kim sat quietly and worked on her Trig homework. She saw how antsy he was so she suggested he get started on the paper he was to write with Bonnie. Ron sat down, got pen and paper out of his backpack and stared at the blank page. His left leg was jack hammering so fast he just couldn't concentrate.

"KP, this is so frustrating," he finally said as he shoved the pen and paper back into his backpack. "Can't you give me a hint?"

"Tree house."

The broach was fixed in ten minutes and Ron bade his thanks and headed out the door. "We're going to the tree house now?" Ron said excitedly. "Then we can talk about today, right?"

Kim simply smiled.

Ron practically ran up the side of the tree without using any of the wooden boards that were nailed into the side of majestic oak for a ladder. Kim climbed steadily up until her hands breeched the hole in the floor. Ron bodily yanked her into the small room and set her down on the sofa. He paced the tiny floor space and stared at her. "We're here! Can you please, Please tell me what happened today?"

Kim crossed her legs lady-like and put her hands in her lap. "Ron, I'll tell you what I can but Bonnie swore me to secrecy on a lot of it." She blushed a bit. "She's keeping some of my secrets too."

"Oooooh!" Ron groaned in frustration. "So are they good secrets or bad ones?"

"Wellll," Kim pondered a moment. "It depends on how you look at it. It all may be good news."

"So some of it might be bad?" Ron said, staring at her as he stopped pacing.

"If you look at it from a certain perspective, some of it could be bad," Kim shrugged.

Ron let out a guttural growled as he wiped his face, top to bottom with one hand. "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"We normally don't Ron so I'll tell you what I told Bonnie to keep between us. But I promised her..."

Ron threw his hands in the air. "Okay, okay. Just tell me what you can. Why don't you start with your little visual... visual..." He pointed at Kim's lap. "You know. What happened at practice when I had you in the one arm push up and your panties weren't... weren't..." Ron blushed and started hyperventilating.

Kim got up and helped Ron to the sofa. She sat on the floor and leaned on his leg. "Well, that had something to do with Bonnie."

Ron growled audibly again and threw himself back into the couch. "What does Bonnie have to do with you flashing me some g... ga... gas...," Ron shook his head, "your private area?"

"Ron," Kim cooed as she pulled him forward so he'd look at her, "we've been very close like, forever, and I know you think we're almost family."

"Yeah KP, like I said this morning. You're almost my kid sister."

Kim took Ron's hands in hers. "I don't want you to think of me as your sister. I want you to think closer than sister."

Ron thought a minute. "A friend?"

Kim shook her head and giggled. "More."

"A close friend?" Ron pondered. "We've already been close friends."

Kim tittered and blushed. No silly, more!"

Ron thought another minute. Then it hit him. "The only thing left is..." his eye's glazed over as his brain went into overload. "g-girl fr, fr, fr."

Kim got up off the floor and sat in his lap. "Right," she said before she kissed him on the cheek. "I want to be your girlfriend, and maybe a little more. Think the big M. That's why I pull my panties to the side and let you have a good look."

"But, but, but..." He sounded like an old sputtering outboard motor.

Kim kissed Ron on the lips which stopped his stuttering 'buts.' That also seemed to do the trick as his brain slipped into gear. "But Kim, what about our friendship?" he protested.

"I don't know Ron," Kim said with a small smile and smaller blush. "Most good marriages start out with a solid friendship. I think ours is solid enough to take it to the next level." She ran a hand through his golden locks trying to tame his perpetual cowlick. "Haven't you ever thought about it? About us? About our future?"

"I, I've had dreams about us... together." Ron confessed meekly. "I mean, us in a house, with two kids... and a dog and cat and Rufus. But my dreams always, I don't know, make me feel a little sick."

"That's because you think of us as brother and sister." She held his hand up to her cheek and cooed, "We're not and you know it."

Ron hung his head and slipped out from under her. He got up, walked to the tiny window and peered out. "I know but... I still worry about what we have right now. I don't want to lose it. I worry that if we start dating, it'll ruin our friendship or you'll find someone better."

Kim got off the couch and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Who could I find that's better than you. You practically read my mind. When I'm angry like this morning with Bonnie, you step in and know exactly what to say to calm me down. If I'm ever feeling sad, you pick up my spirits with a joke or by doing something silly." She slid under one of his arms and stood so it was around her shoulder. She wrapped her two arms around his waist. "You complete me Ron. You're my anchor."

"Still," Ron shrugged and pouted, "you might meet your yellow trout."

Kim spun out of the embrace in a fit laughter. "Did you ever read the description of a yellow trout?"

"No."

Kim's laugh shrank to a mild giggle. "It fits Senior Junior to a T. A yellow trout is self absorbed, vain and extremely shallow. Now, does that sound like something I'd go for?"

Ron shook his head and laughed. "No, not you KP."

"Animology is bogus Ron," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around him again, this time from the front. "It was just a fad that faded away because it only worked for a few people." Kim stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Did you like my private show for you at the end of practice?"

"It was beautiful," Ron marveled. "I've never seen one before. Cept once in a magazine my Dad keeps under the mattress, but yours is much prettier."

"What?" Kim leaned back and wondered aloud in slight shock. "You didn't look when we switched bodies?"

Ron's breathing became heavy and labored as he broke from the embrace and backed away from her. "No, no I didn't. I didn't change clothes and when I went to the bathroom..." his voice became small and he blushed, "I kept the skirt out to cover it."

"Ron," Kim reddened a deep red and turned to the window. "I have a confession to make." Her blush was in full bloom when she turned to face him. "I... I took yours out for a test drive."

"Really?" Ron said, blushing a deeper shade of red. "How, ah, how did it handle?"

Kim went to the sofa and plopped down, her head in her hands. "I couldn't get it started."

Ron laughed and sat down next to her. "Well, it can get cranky on a cold winter's morning. And I guess I should tell you, I test drove yours too. When I went to the bathroom and wiped... I continued to wipe. It felt soooo good."

Kim giggled. "It does when you hit the right spot."

They sat in silence for a minute before Kim tentatively asked, "So, would you like to find that spot and rub it again?"

Ron opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head. "As curious as I am, I have a contract with my folks agreeing that I wouldn't have, um... you know what before I'm married."

Kim scooted over and sat in his lap again. "I know. I have the same contract with Mom and Dad. That contract is to prevent us from going all the way. This is only going to third base."

"Third base?" Ron pondered. "I've never connected baseball with... you know."

"It's an analogy Ron."

"Um, analogy. School word Kim."

"Analogy," Kim started, "it's when you..."

Ron cut her off with a goofy smile. "I know what it, I was just playin ya. But what's the analogy between baseball and... you know."

"Well, first base is holding hands." Kim took Ron's hand in hers and playfully interlaced their fingers. "Second base is kissing." She gave him a peck on the lips and tittered. "Third base is suppose to be lots of fun." Kim started rubbing Ron's now stirring tent pole. He squirmed a little and giggled."That's when you get to touch everything and play with it. A home run is when you," she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You know," she blushed.

Kim landed on her butt when Ron suddenly stood and seethed, "That fink! That dirty! rotten! Rat! FINK!"

Kim tried to grab him and calm him down as he pace the room. "Who Ron? Who's a fink?"

"I'll kill him if he says it again! Or if he tells anyone else!"

"Ron calm down and tell me," Kim pleaded.

"Josh Monkey!" Ron spat and paced on. "We'd just gotten done playing baseball in gym class and I told him I could get a home run off you any time I wanted."

"So?"

"Kim!" Ron stopped and turned to her. "This was right after your second date with him. He told me he got a homer off you on your date! I thought he meant you guys went to the batting cages or something."

Kim angrily growled, "Were you the only one to hear him say it?"

"Yeah KP. We were in the shower alone. I said we fooled around in the back yard a lot and I would always hit a home run."

"Ron," Kim's anger turned to laughter, "he was just bragging. He was jealous of you and made it all up." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I was lobbing those softballs in so you could hit a homer." She kissed him full on the lips.

When the buss ended, Ron asked, "So, you only gave him a kiss?"

"Yeah, at the door," Kim giggled. Her looks became more sultry as she leaned in again. "But you taste much better." Kim's hands started tugging at the hem of his red jersey. "Now, would you like to find the spot again and show me how to start a cranky engine?" Ron held his hands up in the air, allowing her to remove his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron knocked on the open door as he leaned into the room. "Do you have a minute or four to talk?"

"Come in Ronald. I always have time to talk to you."

"Thanks Rabbi Katz. I have a bit of a sticky situation I need to discuss with someone," Ron said as he sat down opposite the Rabbi.

The concerned Rabbi looked at him. "Tell me what's troubling you Ronald. Is it your grades again?"

"No Rabbi, no," Ron said shaking his head. "My grades are good now. I'm starting to get a lot of B's and it's all beginning to make some sense now."

Rabbi Katz smiled. "That's good. Then is it the cheerleading? You make a great Mad Dog Mascot. You're so animated out there, sometimes you're more fun to watch than the game."

"No Rabbi Katz, it isn't that either," Ron said before smiling. "As a matter of fact, I just joined the squad as a full fledged member today." His countenance fell. "No Sir, I got girl troubles."

"Congratulations," Rabbi Katz laughed. "But girl troubles, is that all. Ronald, if you did something to make Kimberly mad at you, I think..."

Ron cut him off. "No! It's not just Kim. It's Bonnie too. I think they both want me to be their boyfriend."

"Bonnie? Bonnie Rockwaller?" The Rabbi stared at Ron for a moment. "And Kimberly? Oy, do you have a dilemma!" He templed his finger at his lips and thought for a minute. "Tell me your thoughts on each of them."

"Well, as you know," Ron started, "Kim and I have been friends since we were four and we've been through thick and thin on both missions and in general. But I've always considered her my sister. I know we aren't but I've been thinking that way for so long it's hard to get it our of my mind. Just an hour ago she told me she wants to be my girlfriend and we made out a little." He quickly added, "But don't worry, we're not going to go all the way. We're honoring our contracts with our folks."

"That's smart of you two," Rabbi Katz said with a pleasant smile. "And what of Bonnie?"

"Bonnie!" Ron chuckled. "I'm beginning to think she's been putting me down all this time to get me riled, to make me stand up for myself. We majorly got into a huge argument this morning in the hall." Ron's breathing got heavy as he said excitedly, "Suddenly she up and kissed me, big time! I think she got turned on when I stood up to her." Ron calmed down as he shrugged. "It's either that or she's gone bonkers and she's hot for my bod."

"Well Ronald," The Good Rabbi said after a moments reflection, "you are a nice boy, always pleasant to everyone and a joy to be around. And I've noticed you've started to put on a little muscle and have a nice physique now. Maybe Bonnie has noticed it too." The Rabbi looked Ron over and saw he was dressed in black slacks and red dress shirt. "And you're dressing better for Bonnie maybe?"

"Mainly Kim. She and her friend Monique have been trying to get me to dress better for years." Ron sighed. "You know that's not my style, I'm a casual kinda guy. I shouldn't have to change for anyone. I should just be myself, right?"

Rabbi Katz shook his head slowly. "It wasn't my place to say anything, not until you asked. But Ronald! There's casual, then there's you! You take casual to a whole new level. You should dress better if you want to make something of yourself in this world. Dress for success is not just a saying, it is a fact. So you lose the hockey jersey and dress like you are now. What harm is there in that?"

"But..."

Rabbi Katz looked at his wristwatch. "Oy, look at the time. I'm sorry but I have somebody coming in for counseling soon and I have to ask you to leave. The person doesn't want anyone to know they are coming to see me."

Ron grinned. "I understand." He stood and shook the Rabbi's hand. "Thanks for listening to me. Maybe I can come back some other time."

"Ronald, I will think about your problem and let you know when I have more time to talk. Until then, be patient. The answer will come to you in God's good time. Just remember my boy, women are God's greatest mystery. If men knew all about them, there wouldn't be any fun or excitement in the world." The Rabbi practically beamed before he said, "And I think you now know about some of the fun."

They shook hands again as Ron exited the room. Rabbi Katz waited until he saw Ron walking down the sidewalk from the window. He looked at the ceiling and said, "Okay Kimberly, you can come down now." The vent opened and Kim dropped to the floor. "You know you could have waited in my bathroom over there," Rabbi Katz said, motioning to the door opposite his office entry.

Kim simply smiled. "I know Rabbi Katz, but Ron might have wanted to use it. I don't mind hiding in the ducts." Kim giggled before adding, "Your A/C is the cleanest I've ever been in. Now, shall we get back to our lesson? I'm anxious to get through this so I can convert."

"Kimberly," the Jewish theologian said, shaking his head, "you've been through the cantillation classes and had me as your private tutor for almost a year now. Why don't you tell Ronald what you are doing?"

Kim thought for just a second before she shook her head. "No, I want it to be a surprise when I go before everyone and read from the Torah for my Bat Mitzvah. You heard Ron just now. He still thinks of me as a sister every once in a while but the idea is fading. He knows I want more from him than just friendship."

Rabbi Katz looked at Kim with concern. "By the time you finish here you may lose him to Bonnie. You've already told him you want to be his girlfriend, tell Ronald everything and let him help. To use a baseball analogy, you've rounded third and are half way home. Don't get thrown out at home plate, be a couple now."

The analogy hit Kim strangely but she said, "I'll think about it." She opened her book and started to read to the Rabbi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron rang the door bell and waited. He heard loud thumping footsteps, like someone running inside, before the door opened and Bonnie stood in front of him in a very short, white terry bath robe. She said in a semi-concealed, mock surprise, "Why Ron! You're not suppose to be here until..."

Ron totally missed her fake astonishment and held his wristwatch out. "Seven, on the nose." He's eyes opened wide as the shoulder of the robe "accidentally" slipped a bit, revealing a lot of shoulder and a little cleavage. He spun away from her. "Ah, I can come back in say, twenty minutes or an hour if you need to get dressed. My Dad told me how you ladies like to take your time to look nice and... not that you don't look pretty now... but..."

Bonnie grabbed his hand and yanked him in the door. "I am dressed silly. I was just out by the pool getting a little sun."

Ron looked out the front door before Bonnie slammed it shut. "Bonnie, the sun went down fifteen minutes ago."

Bonnie dragged him slowly down the hall. "I know that Ronnie. I was just enjoying the last vestiges of the sunset."

"Ronnie?" Ron quirked, broke from Bonnie's grasp and headed back for the front door. "I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong house. I'm suppose to be meeting Bonnie Rockwaller, Queen of Middleton High. She would never call me Ronnie or be seen in something so... not pink poofish."

As Ron's hand touched the doorknob Bonnie stomped her bare foot. "Stoppable!" she growled, "you get back here this instant!"

Ron turned to her. "That sounds like the Bonnie I know and fear." He tugged at the collar of the long sleeved red dress shirt he wore. "Though that robe leaves little to the imagination. May I ask why the casual attire? I thought we were suppose to be writing a paper for Barkin?"

"We are," Bonnie said defensively, "but I like to be very casual when I study." She coyly cocked her hips to one side as she said in a sultry voice, "That's why I'm wearing this for you!" She undid the robe's sash and let the short white garment fall to the floor. "My mauve micro-kini!"

Ron's hand quickly covered his eyes. "You want us to write an essay while you're wearing that? There can't be more that five inches of material covering your entire," _GULP, _he swallowed hard,"body." He spun to the door and said firmly, "I will not work with you if you won't take this assignment seriously! I'd never be able to concentrate!"

Bonnie ran and glomped onto his back. "I was hoping you'd say that." She nuzzled into him as she squeezed harder. "I love it when you stand up to me."

It hit Ron like a ton of Chimaritos with extra cheese. "Is that why you kissed me in the hallway this morning?"

Bonnie let up on the embrace as she rubbed his chest with both hands. "Yes it is. Nobody, and I mean nobodyhas ever stood up to me. That really turned me on and I just had to act." She blushed slightly as she let go of Ron and slowly turned him around to face her. "And I wasn't the only one kissing in the hall. You returned it fairly passionately before Bad Timing Barkin stepped in." She brushed his cheek with her hand. "The turn-on must have been mutual."

Ron blushed deeply and shut his eyes. "I... I have to confess you are one of my two favorite fantasies. But I can't think very good with you dressed like that."

Bonnie stepped back as her hands went for the strings of the **bare**ly there purple micro bikini. "Well then, I'll just have to take it off."

"NO!!" Ron screamed and both hands went to cover his already closed eyes. "YOU PUT SOMETHING ON SO WE CAN TALK!"

"O.K." Bonnie slyly smirked. She kissed him quickly on the lips, grabbed the robe off the floor and raced up the stairs. "I'll be down in a sec."

Twenty two seconds later Bonnie came bouncing down the stairs wearing a loose, midriff exposing tee shirt and gym shorts. "Is this better?" she asked.

"Yes, a little thank you," Ron said, wiping his brow and nodding his head. "though my brain won't never be the same. I can still picture you in that... that... I'll use the term swim suit loosely. And I must say I loved the color of it. It went well with your eyes and skin color."

"Thank you for the compliment," Bonnie giggled and curtsied. Then she frowned. "And you should say my brain will never be the same, not won't never. That's bad grammar and we'll need to work on it. Let's get comfortable and talk about this morning." She took Ron's hand, guided him into the living room and sat them both on the divan. "As I said earlier. No one has stood up to me. I find that fresh, exciting and sexy even. It showed me you have confidence in yourself and that you'll stick up for both you and Kim. You showed it again in practice when you ran through Hope's routine and picked up what I wanted you to do without complaining. When you made the little mistakes Kim and I pointed out you immediately corrected them and got right back into step. You've seen the way the cheerleaders walk down the hall. We have our heads held high and we show great poise and posture. If you could keep that attitude all the time, improve your grammar and maybe dress up more often, I would happily consider you an equal... and even my friend." She coyly bowed her head a little and demurely looked up to him. "Maybe even my boyfriend."

"Wow Bonnie, as great and unexpected as that is to hear," Ron said hesitantly, "I worry about your reputation. This is so out of character for you. What would people say if you walked in to school with me on your arm? They'd think you went insane!" He turned his head to the side and muttered, "Right now, I think you've gone a bit Loony Toons as it is. I don't believe I'm sitting in your living room talking about this."

""Oh, you're worried about me after all I put you through," Bonnie cooed and sighed a loving sigh as she place her hand on his leg and inched toward him. "Ron, I told Kim this afternoon at practice, you clean up nicely. You really do. You proved me right by coming here in a dress shirt and slacks. Though those white sneakers clash a bit with your black pants."

"I just wanted to look nice for you and your folks," Ron said looking around. "Where are your parents?"

"They're out of town at a convention," Bonnie said slyly, scooting even closer to him, "for a whole week. We have the house to ourselves to do whatever we want." She started to doodle on his hand which was in his lap.

"Bonnie, are you making a pass at me?" Ron asked quizzically as he pulled his hand away. He scootched back on the sofa.

Bonnie bounced forward as her fingers feverishly found their way into the waistband of his slacks and she greedily growled, "Yes I am Ron. I like this new you. Your confidence is a real turn on to me. When you get all strong and forceful I feel so, sensual. I want to make love with you right now."

Ron grabbed her hand and yanked it from his pants. "BONNIE! STOP THAT!" he shouted before settling down a bit and continuing. "Bonnie, I know for a fact that you have the same contract that I do with my parents. No sex before marriage. I watched you fill it out. You turned it in at the same time as I did."

"Yes but my Dad signed it, it's between him and me," Bonnie shot back. "My Mother has me and my sisters on the pill. That means she's expecting us to have sex."

"No Bonnie," Ron shook his head and tried to reason with her. "That only means she she doesn't want you to get pregnant. She cares enough about you in case something terrible happens. What if some guy were to try to take advantage of you. I know you're strong but guys will get what they want if they want it bad enough. I hate to use the four letter R word, but you know what I mean."

Bonnie hung her head. "You're right Ron. I know that and I was trying to side step the contract for my own selfish reasons. But I still want you and we don't have to go all the way." She took his hand and placed it on her scarcely covered breast. "The contract doesn't say anything about fooling around."

Ron gave a couple of squeezes but suddenly stopped, his hand still on her bosom. "Bonnie, can I say something?"

"Sure Ron."

"You took the swim suit off, didn't you."

"Yes Ron," Bonnie said as her smile grew. "I told you I can only study when I dress down." She guided his hand down her belly and up under the shirt. "This is more than I've ever worn in the house over the last ten years."

Ron smiled as he played with her fleshy pillow a little more. "So five inches of material is all you can handle when you study?"

"Two inches Ron," she groaned as her eyes closed. "Three and a half if you count all the string. And I usually study in my room in the nude or out by the pool in the buff." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Why do you think I alway have a great tan?" She held his hand in place as she stood and turned for the stairs.

Ron's goofy grin spread across his face. "Well, far be it for me to cramp your study style, but we're only going to third base." He let out a long low sigh. "I don't think we'll get much of the essay done tonight."

"I can live with that since we have a whole week." Bonnie reached behind her and grabbed his other hand. She guided it down her belly and inside the front of her gym shorts. "Ronnie, I feel a little itchy. Do you know how to scratch?" she groaned louder. Suddenly she stopped short. Her bare feet stepped onto Ron's white sneakers. He half walked, half carried her like that up the stairs and into her room.

Two hours later, Ron's cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pants pocket and said, "Hey Kim."

"Hey Ron," Kim said cheerily. "How'd the study session go with Bonnie? Are you home in bed?"

"No, I'm still here at her house and we're making great progress on the paper." Ron shuffled a few of the pages he was working on. "We only got started an hour ago. Bonnie and me..."

Ron was cut off when Bonnie coughed and corrected him. "Bonnie and I."

Ron continued, "Bonnie and I had a nice long talk and she explained today to me." He cover the phone speaker with his hand and blew Bonnie an air kiss.

"Can I talk to her?" Kim asked her friend.

"Sure, one moment." He held the phone out to the brunette who was sitting naked at her desk. "KP wants to talk at cha."

Bonnie typed something into her computer before she took the phone. "Talk to you, not at cha. Don't be lazy with your words." She blew him a kiss and held the phone to her ear. "Hey K, what's up?"

"Hi B. I always call Ron to say good night before we go to bed," Kim said. "Why is he still at your house?"

Bonnie grunted. "Well, as Ron told you, we had a long..." she paused to backspace and type a word with one hand, "talk before we got down to work. It's going so well right now we decided to keep at it for a while longer."

"You talked for an hour?" Kim begged, "or did you make your move?"

"Yes Kim," Bonnie tittered.

"You two talked for an hour?" Kim said hopefully.

"Yes Kim," Bonnie giggled.

"And you made your move on him?" Kim in wonderment.

"Oh Yes Kim," The teal-eyed beauty purred.

"You made out with him and talked at the same time!?" Kim almost yelled.

"We had a lot to talk about," Bonnie laughed. "We even came to the conclusion that things shouldn't change at school. I'll still dis him, but it will be our little code. When I call him a loser it will mean to stand up straight. If I call him freak he should smile. That way no one will suspect we've become friends and they won't think I've gone off the deep end."

"Some code," Kim said in confusion.

"Well it was Ron's idea," Bonnie giggled in concession, "he's worried about my reputation." She started to type again with one hand. "Listen K, I need to get my ideas down before I lose them. Bye." She tossed the phone back to Ron and started typing furiously.

"Hey KP, listen," Ron chimed. "I"ll come over to your house an hour early before we walk to school. I'll tell you about it then. I gotta get back to writing."

"I'll wait for you in the tree house," Kim said wickedly. "We'll have our own little, talk. Good Night Ron."

"Night KP."

Ron put the phone back in his pocket, folded the pants neatly and laid them to the side. "I don't know why I didn't try this sooner. Homework is going so much easier when I'm not wearing no clothes."

"Not wearing any clothes," Bonnie corrected him. "If you not wearing no clothes, it means you have something on. That's a double negative."

Ron thought for a second and smiled. "Oh, I get it. Sorry." He got off the floor and went over to her. "Thank you for correcting my grammar." He kissed her on the forehead.

She typed something into the computer, stood up and wrapped Ron in a big embrace. "My pleasure," she growled and ground her pelvis into his.

"Whoa Nellie!" Ron excitedly howled as his eyes rolled back into his head. "The second inning is starting and Team Bonnie is up to bat."

"That's right," Bonnie growled, "and since I up, I get to call the next play." She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Ron grinned from ear to ear. They both looked down between them. "I don't know Bonnie-kins, I think I'm up right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: To answer one reply without a link, I do know the names of all the cheerleaders. I used Faith, Hope and Charity, the three Virtues, as the girl's names because I could. It's their Senior year and the squad might not be the same.


	4. Chapter 4 Home Ec and Confession

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns, I don't. You know the drill. Both Bonnie and Kim have made their move. Lucky Ron! What will happen next?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 Home Ec And Confession

Kim shimmied up into the tree house and found Ron sitting on the couch naked, writing away. He didn't look up as he cheerfully chimed, "Morning KP."

"Ron! What are you doing?" Kim begged in astonishment.

He looked up from the paper. "I'm writing my part of the essay."

"But your clothes!"

Ron smiled and pointed to the neatly folded piled next to him. Then it hit him. "Oh that. I found out last night I can concentrate on my homework a lot better if I'm naked. You don't mind do you?"

Kim walked over to Ron and sat in his lap. She kissed him passionately. "Not unless Mom or Dad catch you like this." She kissed him again.

"Ah KP," Ron said in slight irritation, "working here."

"So am I," Kim coyly shot back. "Did Bonnie make a move on you last night? When you were naked? Writing your essay? In her room?"

"Kim," Ron chided her, "a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"So, you did kiss her!"

Ron folded his arms across his chest, effectively putting a barrier between himself and Kim. "I will neither confirm nor deny that allegation. I plead the fifth amendment. I don't have to give evidence against myself."

"Wow," Kim marveled and laughed as she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. "You are smarter when you're naked. Do you want to head off to school like this, you might get straight A's."

"Hum, that is an idea." Ron thought for a moment. "But I don't think Mr. B. would like it very much."

"I know most of the girls on the squad would love to see you like this," Kim giggled. "Yesterday in the locker room after practice, all they talked about was you and your new hotness. There's even a betting pool about the size of a certain someone's anatomy."

"Really!" Ron practically beamed and looked off in the distance. Then his face soured. "Man, that reeks! That would so complicate things." He shook his head and corrected himself. "I mean that would complicate things a lot." His goofy grin sprouted when he saw confusion on Kim's face. "Bonnie is helping me with my grammar too. Or is it also helping me?"

"Either." Kim held her hand to his forehead. "No, you don't have a fever. Does this mean you won't go all big heady over your newfound popularity?"

Ron sighed. "Between you and Bonnie I don't need any more girlfriends fawning over me."

"So Bonnie's your girlfriend now?" Kim said in shock. "What all did you do at her house?"

Ron pulled Kim in for a massive French kiss. When their mouths separated Ron said, "What Bonnie and I do in private is just between her and I... I mean me. What you and I do, well that's our little secret. I will never tell her or anyone else about us unless you say so."

Kim cuddled into his embrace. "Ron Dear, she already told me when I talked to her last night on the phone. If she asks about us you have my permission to tell her everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything Ron." Kim sighed. "I don't want you to hold back or lie to anyone and I won't either." Kim slipped from his embrace and slid to the floor, placing her hands in his naked lap. "We have a half hour before we need to head out for school. What do you want to do?"

Ron smiled as he stood up. He picked Kim up, set her on the couch and went to work on her Capri pants. "I want to see if I can find that spot again. Are you up for a little eight squared plus five?"

Kim giggled as she helped with her pants. "Naked potential boy shoots and scores."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron walked down the hallway. As they passed Bonnie and her posse Ron cheerily smiled and said, "Hey Bonnie, you're lookin extra pretty today."

Bonnie slyly smiled and huffed, "Idiot!"

"Nice talkin to ya," Ron chimed, waved and walked on.

"What was that code for," Kim queried when they were out of earshot of the Queen and her court.

"I plead the fifth," Ron said, his goofy grin almost shattering his face into a million pieces.

"Lord love a duck," Kim sighed and shook her head.

"Hey Ron, Hi Kim," they heard from the platinum blond, blue-eyed girl coming their way.

"Hey Tara," they said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Ron happily said rapidly. "Hey, I finally got one!" he cheered.

"Idiot," Kim slyly said under her breath but loud enough for Ron to hear.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

"AH HA!" Kim said loudly. "I knew it was code!"

Ron frowned and slumped forward. "Me so busted," he sighed.

Kim whispered in his ear, "Loser freak."

Ron snapped to attention and smiled. Then it hit him, "Oh, Man!"

Tara walked up to them and took Ron's hand in hers. "Ronnie can we talk. Bonnie tried to talk to me yesterday and said something about kissing you but she didn't make any sense. I'm even more confused after what happened at cheer practice. Can I get your slant on what happened?"

Ron smiled at the blue-eyed blond. "Sure Tara, but Kim and I need to get to class right now. How about we talk during our private lesson?"

"That'd be super," Tara tittered happily, let go of his hand and scampered off down the hall. She stopped and waved before she turned the corner. "I'll see you then."

Kim stood still as Ron started to walk on. "Ron," Kim said harshly, "Tara was just hitting on you!"

"No she wasn't," Ron said as he waited for Kim to catch up with him. They continued up the hall.

"Yes, she was flirting with you. She just held your hand."

Ron shrugged. "Sure. We're always touching or hold hands. She told me she needs human contact when she talks to a person, especially boys. She said it had something to do with being shy. Anyways, that's the way she is during our lesson."

"What lesson Ron?"

"We have our free period together and we meet in the Home Ec room," Ron said, nonchalantly. "I'm teaching her how to cook."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. "Cooking with Tara, Woo Hoo!"

"Sorry Buddy," Ron said shaking his head, "not for another hour. I'll let you know when the grub is ready."

"Aw," Rufus sighed and dove back into the pocket.

"Okay Ron," Kim sighed as they entered their next class, "I trust you. If you say Tara isn't hitting on you I'll believe you."

They took their seats and Ron leaned over to Kim. "If she does make a move I'll let her down easy. I don't want to spoil what we have."

"Yeah, right!" Kim laughed. "That coming from the young blond diplomat who almost got the U.S. and Great Britain into a nuclear shootout when we visited the United Nations last year."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron walked into the Home Ec room and found Tara already there, sitting on the counter with her legs swinging in and out. _BaBang!_ Her heels clunked, one slightly before the other against the cabinet door below. _BaBang!_ "Hi Ron!" she cheerfully chirped. _BaBang!_

"Hey Tara, what do you wanna make today? I was thinkin spaghetti and spicy meatballs."

Tara held both her hands out, beckoning him. "That sounds good, but I wanna talk first." Ron walked over and took her hands in his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "What happened yesterday in the hallway between you and Bonnie?"

Ron laughed. "It started out as the usual stuff. Bonnie said something nasty to Kim, I said hello nicely and she went into her regular loser taunt. I stopped KP from tearing Bonnie's head off and Bonnie dissed Kim again." His countenance went south. "I don't know, I just saw red. I turned to Bonnie and started to sass her back. We got into it fairly heavy and she tried to walk away. I trapped her against the lockers and things just escalated." Ron paused for a second as a smile flitted onto his face. "Suddenly she closed her eyes and locked lips with me. I don't know why but I kissed her back, hard. That's when Mr. B. came in and stopped the show."

"Wow! Sounds like quite a scene. I'm sorry I missed it," Tara giggled. "What happened when you got dragged in to Barkin's office?"

"Well, KP told him we were debating the differences between school life and what goes on in the real world, which was the truth, but Mr. B. didn't believe her. I said we were arguing like Kim said, but I leaned against the lockers and slipped into Bonnie. I told him we got tangled up and her broach got caught on my red jersey. Luckily, I had my Mom's old pin in my pocket and he bought that story. Anyway, he's making Bonnie and me write an essay on our little debate."

Tara looked down at her and Ron's intertwined hands. "Did you like the way Bonnie kissed?"

"Did I," Ron chuckled and smiled softly, "I loved it. She tastes grapy, like Purple Flurp.®"

"That's her lip gloss flavor, silly," Tara giggled. There was a pregnant pause before Tara asked, "Did you kissed her again?"

"A gentleman doesn't say if he did or didn't."

"Oh, so you have!" Tara laughed out loud. "She's that good, huh?"

Ron's indignation rose. "Why does everybody assume I have when I say that?"

"Because that means you have, but you're gentleman enough not to admit it." Tara looked back down at their hands. "Does Kim know?"

"Yeah, we met in the tree house this morning, an hour before we had to come to school," Ron said." We talked a little about it."

Tara's eye's shot open wide. "So what else did you do? You certainly didn't talk for an hour."

Ron's goofy grin appeared. "Wellll, we got a little frisky. She wants to take our friendship to the next level but we're not going all the way. Both Kim and I have those contracts with our folks stating we won't have sex before we're married. Bonnie has the same thing with her Dad."

Tara's mouth almost hit the floor before she shook her head to gain some composure. "So you're making out with both Kim and Bonnie? You must be good!" Tara pulled Ron into her arms. "I have the same contract with my parents. You want to show me how far we can go without violating my contract?"

Ron struggled to get free but he was locked in by powerful cheerleading enhanced arms and legs. "Tara No!" Ron said loudly. "I don't think of you that way. I just want us to be good friends like we are now." Tara pouted as she released him. Ron spun and sat at one of the work tables. He looked wide-eyed at the platinum blond before he tried to explain. "See, Kim and I have been together for, like, forever. I still think of her as my kid sister every once in a while but I'm getting over that. Bonnie! Well Bonnie's a force unto nothin I've ever experienced. I find it hard to resist her when she gets turned on."

"Oh?" Tara marveled, "and how do you turn her on?"

Ron hung his head and said softly, "She gets excited when I show confidence and stand up to her like I'm her equal."

"Well I like that too," Tara enthused before she hung her head, "and I've liked you a lot longer that Bonnie has. I've had a crush on you since the third grade but I've been too shy to let you know about it. I guess I missed the boat again." Tears came to her sky-blue eyes as she swung her legs out and let them slam against the cabinet. _BABANG!!!_ "Shoot!" she swore and sobbed.

"Aw Tara, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ron stood from the table, went to her and took her hands. "I guess I was too dense to see. Kim even accused you of flirting with me when you grabbed my hand in the hall earlier. I defended you saying that's the way you are. You like human contact."

Tara sniffled and giggled. "Well I do love it, especially with you." She raised her tear stained eyes to look into his chocolate brown orbs. "Will you think about my offer?" Tara asked and started to titter. "If you do then you have a choice between a redhead, a brunette and a real blond."

"You're a real blond like me? I never really thought about it."

Tara glanced at the door making sure it was closed. "Wanna see?" she inquired as she swiftly lifted her skirt and pulled aside her panties.

Ron's hand quivered near her short, curly golden tufts of hair before he yanked his hand back. "O.K. you are a true blond like me."

"I'm not so sure," Tara giggled as she smoothed her skirt back into place. "You've seen mine, but for all I know you could be dying your hair. Let me see yours."

They both looked at the door before Ron unzipped his cargo pants and pulled the slit of his Godzilla boxers apart as far as it would go. "See?" he said proudly.

"Whoa Ron! You're big!" she marveled at the sight before her. "I guess what they say is true; Big ears, big..." she fell into a giggle fit.

Tara went to grab it but Ron zipped back up. "Kim got a little aggressive this morning and I'm a tad sore." A smile came to his face. "Sorry but no touchy."

Tara blushed. "No Ron, I'm sorry. I've never seen one before except at a website I came across on-line. I like to handle one. I'd really like you to teach me how."

"No Tara," he said softly and his goofy grin arose. "Shall we get cookin?"

Tara hopped off the counter and hugged him. "Only if you promise to think about my dilemma and offer. I'm a Senior and I've never been with a guy. I'd like to make out with you sometime and find out how good you are. But if you don't want me, I'll understand. I value our friendship more than learning about sex." She went into another giggle fit.

"What?" a totally confused Ron begged.

"I guess even if I want to get it on with you, you still have two very strong ladies on the hook right now." Tara sadly looked into his eyes. "I guess you have too much on your plate to consider my request."

Ron looked deeply into her clear sky-blue eyes before he honestly said, "I can only promise to think about it."

Tara pulled Ron down and gave him a peck on the lips. "That's all I'm asking. Now let's make some s'ghetti."

Tara got the pots and pans out while Ron raided the refrigerator. Neither of them saw the emerald green eyes recede from behind the air vent in the ceiling, but Ron scowled when he thought he heard a familiar sound. It sounded like some aluminum air duct buckling under a little weight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron walked hand in hand alone their usual route home from school. Suddenly Kim stopped, stepped onto the grass and plopped cross legged on the ground. "Ron," Kim said as her head sunk to her chest, "I have a confession."

"They say confession's good for the soul KP," Ron chimed as he sat in front of her, "so yours must be getting healthy. What is it this time?"

Kim mewed, "I did something I'm ashamed of. I violated your trust."

A sly grin appeared on his face. ""What cha talkin about KP? How'd you violate my trust?"

Kim laid back on the grass and looked up at the clouds. "I... I spied on you in school today."

"No!" Ron exhaled in mock horror. "When did you spy on me?"

Kim sat up and glared at him angrily. "You know darn well I was watching you from the vent. We've been in enough of them for you to know the sound of one when someone's in it."

"Why are you mad at me?" Ron queried defensively. "I'm not mad at you for doing it. It only means you care about me enough that you weren't thinking straight." He paused a second for the words to sink in. "You, were jealous."

"I am not jealous," Kim hastily said.

"Not no more," Ron calmly but firmly said. "Not since you saw what went on between Tara and me." He grinned a bit as he sagely went on. "What I'm worried about is you weren't thinking clearly enough to skip class to spy on me. You'd never cut class to do it if we weren't becoming so close." His indignation started to rise. "What's next? You gonna have Wade re-task a spy satellite to watch Bonnie and me work on our essay out by the pool tonight?"

That hit Kim like a sledge hammer and she flopped back on the grass. "You're right Ron. I was full blown, green eyed jealous today. What more can I say but I'm sorry and I won't do it again?" She laid an arm across her eyes. "What can I do to make it up to you? Do you want my permission to play with Tara to see if you really like her-like her? As a girlfriend?"

Ron leaned forward as his angry glare bore into her. "I think you're still jellin KP, if you think I need your permission to start dating Tara or anybody else!" Ron threw his arms in the air and yelled, "Listen to yourself Kim! Have you already picked out the china pattern!?!"

Both of Kim's hands covered her face. "Oooooh snap!" She came to a decision and flipped over to face him, laying on her stomach. "I had it all planned out. I have a surprise all ready to spring on you next month but I guess I should tell you now. I've been studying with Rabbi Katz for a year now to convert and I should be ready sometime next month. I did it for you." She reached out and took his hand. "I did it for us."

Surprise fell on Ron like two tons of Nacos; Warm and welcome, but totally unexpected and with a powerful punch. "I'm..." he searched his limited vocabulary for something fitting the occasion. He took a small breath and let it out fast through his nostrils. "Kim that's very thoughtful of you. Were you that sure I'd be so floored by the gesture I'd forget how sisterly you are to me and marry you on the spot!?"

"I..." Then it hit her. Kim's head hit the ground hard. "God give me guidance," she muttered to herself. Kim looked up at Ron and frowned. "I did it backwards, didn't I?" Ron nodded slowly. "I should have talked to you first and gotten your permission to start."

"If you were doing it so we'd be together for the rest of our lives," Ron said sadly. "Didn't Rabbi Katz ask for your reasons to convert?"

"Of course Ron," Kim said defiantly. "I told him we would eventually get married and I wanted to honor your beliefs and raise our kids that way."

Ron raised an eyebrow when he asked, "And what did you say when he suggested I come in with you and help with your studies?"

Kim's chin hit her hands folded on the ground. "I told him I was working on your notion of us being siblings. I kept telling him I was changing your mind slowly and by the time I was ready you'd be okay with the idea of us getting married."

"So... what? Were you going tell me you love me and propose just before your conversion!?" Ron said indignantly.

"Oy!" Kim chimed, "am I in it deep!"

Ron rose quickly with an accusatory finger pointed at her. "How dare you Kimberly Ann Possible! How dare you mock me and my beliefs! I may not be Orthodox, I may not be totally Kosher, but I do take my beliefs seriously." He turned around and started walking.

"Ron, I'm sorry!" Kim called out as she got up to chase him.

Ron spun on Kim and held his hand out to stop her. "No Kim, I need some alone time to think! Please let me be right now!"

Bonnie walked up to the pair of teens. "Hey guys, what's happening. Are you two having a lover's quarrel?" Her barracuda smile came in full force. "Too bad!" she sassed at Kim.

"Don't start on me Bonnie," Kim said harshly and glared at the brunette. "I'm having a bad day."

"Ronnie," Bonnie said sweetly to tow-haired boy as he turned again to walk away, "where are you going? You want to come over to my house and study? We can do it in the pool this time."

Ron stopped in his tracks and looked to the Heavens. He quietly but firmly said between clenched teeth, "No Bonnie. I'm mad at Kim and I want to be alone."

"If you're mad at Kim," Bonnie slyly said, "then come over to my place. You don't need a swim suit."

"No Bonnie!"

"Please Ronnie-kins," Bonnie pleaded with a playful lust in her voice. "I can soothe your nerves."

Ron spun in place and stared cannon balls (a lot deadlier than mere daggers) at her. "What part of NO don't you understand!?!" he roared. Ron's face was beet red and his fists were balled in anger. One fist rose slowly before he pushed it down with his other hand and he raced away up the street.

"Ron," both Kim and Bonnie yelled weakly.

Bonnie turned on Kim and yelled, "What did you do to him!"

"I..." Kim said in utter confusion.

"Not only have you pushed him away from you," Bonnie stated harshly to the green-eyed girl, "but he didn't even want me!"

"I think I..." Kim started as her mouth began to work more.

"You think what!?!" Bonnie hoarsely yelled.

Kim mewed, "I think I just pushed Ron into the arms of a blond."

"What!" Bonnie screamed.

Kim's face grew beet red as she squared off with the teal-eyed brunette. "And it's all your fault!" she hollered. "If you didn't start after him, Ron and I would be a couple by now!"

"You!" Bonnie laughed as she faced off against Kim. "You couldn't get a guy if you flashed your bee-sting tits and alabaster butt on the fifty yard line of Bronco Stadium during half time of a playoff game!"

"And you've had so many boyfriends, your house is a landmark," Kim snarked. "When guys give out directions they say, Oh, it's two blocks west of Bonnie's house."

"How dare you!" Bonnie yelped and grabbed Kim's auburn hair. "Bitch!"

"Slut!" Kim screamed and reared her fist back to shoulder height.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Possible stepped out onto his back porch to look at the stars before going to bed. It was something he did nightly. He enjoyed looking at the distant lights and wondered if one of his rocket designs would someday take Humanity to see them up close.

He found Ron and Rufus both sitting on the stairs, heads in hands. "Ronald, shouldn't you be at home? It's almost eleven."

"Hi ya Mr. Dr. P.," Ron said sadly, "I guess. But I don't want to sit through another of my Dad's lectures on... you know what."

"Ronald, does this have anything to do with Kimberly?" he said sternly.

"And Bonnie," Ron said in a funk.

"I, ah... ah, one moment Ron," Mr. Dr. Possible said in a panic and raced back into the safety of the house.

A minute later Ann Possible came out the door. "Hi Rufus, Hi Ron. I understand you're having girl troubles."

"Hi Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said dejectedly. Yeah, in spades."

"Kim's been telling me what's going on up until tonight," she said tenderly. "She came in a little dirty and bloody and went right to her room. Did she have a fight with somebody today?"

Rufus stood up and squeaked, "Kim okay?"

Ron perked up too. "Yeah, is KP alright? When I left her and Bonnie she was fine. Is she hurt?"

"I don't think so Ron," Mrs. Dr. P. said as she sat beside the boy who was almost a son to her. "I don't think it was her blood on her hand, but I think she was missing a hank of hair on the back of her head. It was hard to tell since I only got a glimpse and she's been in her room all night. Kim didn't even come down to dinner. I think she's been trying to call you."

Rufus wiped the sweat from his brow in relief and burrowed into his second home for a nap. Ron chuckled. "I turned off my cellphone. I probably got a voice mail box full of apologetic girlie messages."

"Well as I said, Kim told me you two have gotten close over the past few days." She held up her hand to stop Ron's next words. "Yes I know, but don't worry. It's only been some heavy petting and I don't mind that. I trust you and Kim not to do anything foolish or flagrant enough to get her pregnant. The contract we have is only promissory." She saw the confusion in his eyes. "It's just a promise to refrain from going all the way before you are married."

Ron sighed in relief. "I'm glad you know about Kim and me. When I told my folks they said the same thing except my Dad thinks it's time for the speech again."

Ann Possible laughed. "How many times has he given you the Responsible Sex Speech?"

Ron groaned. "Whenever I get interested in a girl."

"I understand you and Bonnie are making out too."

"Yeah, and therein lies the dilemma," Ron moaned. "I don't know what to do!"

"Yes, that is a real dilemma," Ann said sympathetically. "You've never had a real girlfriend before. Now you have two knocking each other around over you."

"Three if you want to count Tara."

"Tara was in the fight too?" Mrs. Dr. P. said in amazement.

Ron shook his head. "No, no no. Tara isn't fighting them for me, but she has expressed an interest in being more than just friends."

"Smart girl," the red-headed woman chimed. "She's hoping Kim and Bonnie will force the other out of the picture and she'll be there to claim the prise after their battle."

Ron laughed. "Is that what she's doing? I knew Tara was smart but I didn't think she'd be Machiavellian enough to do something like that."

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at Ron in total surprise. "Where did you come up with a word like Machiavellian? Have you been studying in the nude?"

"How did you..." Ron blurted and blushed.

"Ron," the Mother of his best friend said, "Kim tells me everything. She called me earlier in the day to see what we were having for dinner and told me about how she found you this morning. Besides, I'm a Doctor and I've read plenty of studies that suggest you're healthier and can concentrate better in the nude. It can lower your blood pressure and there's more area exposed to absorb vitamin C from the Sun." The red-headed woman blushed before she confessed with a chuckle, "Kim's Father and I had some great naked study sessions on his college dorm roof."

"Ah, TMI. But you really don't mind about Kim and me?" Ron begged with a quirky grin.

"As long as Kim's Father doesn't catch you," she said with her own smirking grin. "He might send you on a one way, deep space probe to a black hole if he finds you and Kim sans apparel."

Ron sighed. "I don't think there's any problems there. We had a big blow up this afternoon."

"What happened Ron?" Mrs. Dr. Possible begged.

Ron looked down at his empty hands. "Kim spied on me today when I was talking with Tara. She confessed on the way home and then told me of her studying to convert to Judaism."

"Really?" Mrs. Dr. P said in astonishment. "I didn't think she was going to go through with her plan when she approached her Father and me a year ago. I thought she had abandoned that idea."

"I guess not," Ron said frankly. "She told me she's been studying with Rabbi Katz and she'll be finished in a month. I wish Kim would've talked to me first."

"We told her to bring you in on it," Mrs. Dr. P. said in disgust, "but you know Kim. She's head strong and wants to do things her own way. It was shortly after she locked you in the janitor's closet and she thought you might think of it as an apology for doing such a terrible thing. That's why I thought she threw the plan out."

"Anyway, I got mad at Kim and ran off." His hands went to the sides of his head. "I'm so confused! Bonnie likes me because I've been more confident and stood up to her. She wants someone who's as strong willed as she is. Kim is... well, we've been together forever but..."

Mrs. Dr. Possible caught on and cut in. "You still occasionally think of Kim as a sister and you're not sure if Bonnie will like you if you stopped confronting her and just be your old self."

"Every once in a while the notion of Kim and me as bro and sis still pops into my head," Ron confessed. "I know we're not but it's still awk-weird sometimes."

"It sounds like you're leaning towards Tara," the true red head said confidentially.

Ron brightened up. "It does, doesn't it?" His good mood soured quickly. "But what will happen if I dump Kim and Bonnie. Will it wreck Kim and my friendship? Will they keep me on the cheer squad?"

"I forgot completely about that," the older Possible woman laughed, "congratulations on making the squad."

"Yeah, I was a cheerleader for all of one day before I blew up and walked away from both captains."

"Well, if you want my advice," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "I think you three should sit down and talk it out. Just make sure there's nothing breakable in the room... or any sharp objects that could be used as weapons." Ron looked at Kim's Mom in shock. "Just kidding," she chimed as she held her hands up in defense. "A little," she added under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5 Showdown

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney... Need I say more? I mean I'm not getting paid for this so... This chapter concludes the story here. It goes on at the other website. Let's listen in on the final showdown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 Showdown in a Tree House

Ron sat naked in the tree house and heard the commotion below before two girls elbowed, nudged and generally pushed each other on their way up into the small room. He glared at the pair before he firmly stated, "I want you two to be quiet, get undressed and sit down!"

"Ron," Kim protested, "I thought you called me at one in the morning so we could talk alone!"

"Me too," Bonnie quickly added.

Ron held a single finger up to silence them. "I said shut up, strip and sit!"

Bonnie slyly smiled before she took off her gym shorts and tee shirt and sat down on the floor. She stared menacingly at her green-eyed rival. Kim glared at Bonnie as she slouched off her pajama tops and bottoms. She plopped down crossed legged and glowered at the other female.

Ron looked over the two naked women and asked the teal-eyed brunette, "Bonnie, why do you have some tissue in your nose?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I ran into a door and got a bloody nose. Nothing major," she shrugged again and pulled the small wad of tissue out of her nostril. She tossed the spent paper down the entry door.

Ron turned to his auburn haired friend. "KP, you usually wear you hair in a ponytail when you go to bed. Why is it put up in a bun now?"

Kim smirked, "I thought I'd try a new hair style." She fluffed it a bit and smiled. "Do you like it Sweetie?"

Ron sighed as he looked from one girl to the other. "I swear, if you two don't get honest with me I'll dump you both, quit the cheer squad and move to Norway!"

"No!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Kim hit me!" Bonnie accused.

"After Bon Bon pulled out some of my hair!" Kim shot back.

"Don't you Bon Bon me, Bubble Butt!" Bonnie screamed as she started to move toward Kim.

"Bonnie, Kim, stop it!" Ron boomed. His voice literally shook the tree house as his eyes flamed with blue fire and his hair started blowing up and away from his head. A blue aura enveloped him. "God help both of you if I get any angrier with the way you two are acting!" he loudly growled.

Bonnie stared wide eyed at the furor of Ron's demeanor. Kim sorrowfully looked at the floor. "Okay Ron," the green-eyed teenager said solemnly. "I apologize to you and Bonnie for the way I acted today."

"What's happening?" Bonnie said in wide-eyed amazement.

Kim got into the Lotus position, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Ron is channeling his Mystical Monkey Power. He only gets that way when he's really angry. One time at Drakken's lab we were captured and Ron got so mad at himself for getting us caught. We were thrown in a small room and the Power rose to a point where he punched the steel door clear off its hinges, setting us free." She took another deep breath. "If you close your eyes and meditate, you can feel the energy he's emitting and some of it will enter and infuse with you."

Bonnie closed her teal eyes and took a cleansing breath. After a few seconds she smiled. "Wow," she said softly "I can really feel it. It's invigorating," she mused and moaned, "and somewhat sexual." Bonnie felt a wave of pleasure building rapidly in her groin. "Kim, do you... think he uses it during...Ummm!" Bonnie bit her lower lip in a fit of ecstasy.

Kim panted between words. "Yeah but... I don't think...Ooooo he knows he's... doing it!" Her voice trailed off into a high whine as she orgasmed also. Kim slumped forward and took a few cleansing breaths to regain her composure.

Bonnie inhaled deeply and said rapidly, "Ron Dear I'm sorry I sassed Kim and torn at her hair. I'm jealous of what you two have and I acted stupidly." She weaved back and forth in a haze for a minute before she regained control and opened her eyes.

Ron smiled as he closed his fiery eyes and slumped forward. The aura dissipated and flames disappeared as his eyes opened and were their normal chocolate brown shade. "That's better you two," Ron cheerfully chirped. "We're all on the same team. We should be buds, not mad at each other."

"Ron I'm..." Kim started before Ron cut her off.

"I know Kim. I listened to all of your voice mails," he said seriously. "You're sorry for not talking to me before you got into your religious study." Ron shook his head. "I'm a little disappointed in you when the tone of your messages went from 'I'm Sorry' to 'I'll kill Bonnie if she gets her mitts into you.' That's not very nice."

Ron turned to Bonnie. "And your e-mails weren't any better. You went from asking me to come over and work on our paper to dissing Kim, to actually accusing her of the whole global warming problem."

Both ladies started to apologize at the same time until Ron held up his hand to hush them. He turned to the teal eyed brunette. "Bonnie, I don't think you're aware there's another lookin for my lovin. Kim knows."

"Who?" Bonnie angrily growled. Her hand quickly shot to cover her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron. My eyes must have turned the same shade as Kim's just then."

"Jealousy can make us say and do rash things," Ron said sagely. He leaned forward a little and yelled, "You can come up now."

Kim closed her eyes and hollered, "Yeah, come on up Tara!"

The platinum blond crawled through the hole in the floor. Ron scooted over as Tara shed her long pink terry robe and sat opposite to Ron, equidistant from the three naked teens. Bonnie nodded to Kim and motioned to Tara's robe. They could see a big wet stain on the front. The two exchanged knowing winks before the air grew serious in the little man-made room in the tree.

"Tara," Bonnie wistfully said in recognition of the situation, "you've had a crush on Ron for a long time." Bonnie sighed as she got up off the floor. "I'm not going to fight my best friend over a guy, no matter how wonderful he makes me feel." Bonnie picked up her shirt and started to put it on.

"Bonnie sit down," both Ron and Tara said in unison.

"We're not going to fight over Ron," Tara sincerely said. "He asked me to be a referee between you and Kim. I know both of you and I'm only interested in getting the best for Ron."

"Even if that means you don't get him?" Bonnie asked as she dropped her shirt on the floor and sat down.

"Yes Bonnie," Tara sighed. "I'll be honest and say I want him for myself, but it's his happiness I'm really interested in. I value his friendship as much as I value ours."

"Thanks Tara," Kim kindly said. "I only wish I can be that magnanimous when Bonnie gets Ron." She hung her head in shame. "I already lost when I spied on you two and didn't tell Ron about my plans to convert to Judaism for him. I've already decided to confess to Rabbi Katz and give up the instruction."

"You can't do that KP," Ron chimed in.

"Sure I can."

"No, I mean you can't confess to the Good Rabbi," Ron laughed. "He'd have to be a Catholic Priest to hear your confession."

The four teens laughed at Ron's joke.

Tara looked at Kim, then at Bonnie. "Here's what's going to happen. The events of the past few days are history so you both start off with a clean slate. You will both state the reasons why you think you and Ron should hook up." She wagged her index finger at the two. "You will not dis the other girl. When you've both said you peace, I will decide who Ron will date exclusively. My word is law and you won't challenge me. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Kim said, picking at a splinter in the floorboard.

"Okay," Bonnie sighed loudly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Now," Tara said shutting her eyes, "I think better with my eyes closed so don't worry and think I've fallen asleep. B is before K in the alphabet so Bonnie, you go first."

"But P comes before R!" Kim protested.

Tara's eyes shot open. "Kim! I'm the law and my decisions are final! Bonnie goes first!"

Kim slouched. "Sorry Tara. Green eyes, red hair..." she mewed. "I really got to do something about my jealousy and temper."

"Kim," Ron cut in, "there's nothing wrong with your temper, you normally have it under control. But lately your usually long fuse has been burning extremely short and fast. It's understandable with the way our emotions have been jacked up and flowing freely these past few days." He turned to the teal-eyed brunette. "Bonnie, go ahead."

Bonnie looked around the small room at the three other naked teens. "Tara, Ron, Kim. I... I know I've been harsh on you Ron. I did hate you for the longest time. You're a poor student, you're casual in just about everything you do except when you eat and you don't fit into my concept of what should be going on at school. You rocked the boat of Queen Bonnie's little kingdom. But sometime last late last year it suddenly struck me. You were so simple to understand. You didn't hate anyone because it's not in your nature to hate. You're only filled with love and loyalty and an innate sense of purpose that floored me. Your purpose in life is to bring joy and happiness to others. You do it in your own little way every day as you walk down the hall and give everyone a cheery hello or funny quip. There may be the occasional someone that laughs at you. But they are laughing, instead of being mad or miserable about failing their math class or history exam. And you bring joy or happiness by going with Kim on your missions. If that Demental guy, or any of the other idiots that want to take over the universe were to succeed, the world wouldn't be a pleasant place to live in. By stopping them, you at least take away that threat and give everyone a chance at happiness. I wanted that happiness you give out so freely.

"So just after I came to the realization," Bonnie said as she hung her head in shame, "I cranked up my nastiness. I did it to see if you'd stand on your own two feet and not live in Kim's shadow. I thought she was suffocating you, holding you back. This semester I figured out you actually feed off her positive energy and that's where some of your strength and positive attitude comes from. I'm not as strong as Kim there so I thought if you got your own backbone, we could feed off each other and I wouldn't have to be Queen Bonnie anymore." She raised her eyes to Ron. "I can be a positive person if I had a good, loyal boyfriend by my side. Brick is good and loyal but he doesn't hold a candle to you in either department.

"When you stood up to me twice the other day, I thought I had finally did it. I jumped at the chance that you would accept me, maybe become my boyfriend and we'd ride off into the sunset together."

"Twice?" Ron queried. Kim simply nodded.

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah. Once during our debate and again after we left Barkin's office, just before you left for lunch. I said you knew nothing about the real money world and you came right back at me with international law and government treaties."

"Oh yeah," Ron said in realization.

"I didn't know you stood up to Bonnie twice that day," Tara said, her eyes still closed. "No one told me what went on after you left Barkin's office."

"Sorry Tara," Bonnie sighed to her closest blond female friend. "I guess I wasn't too coherent when I tried to talk to you later that afternoon." She looked over to Ron. "See, I wasn't my usual self-absorbed self then and I'm not the snarky Queen Bonnie anymore. You rock my whole world Ron. You say the word and I'll tear down the Food Chain and disband my posse." Her shoulders slumped forward as she added, "I think I'll do that anyway."

Tara asked, "What if one of your posse takes over the Queen's spot?"

Bonnie smiled brightly for the first time in her speech. "Then I'd get on the PA and tell the school how bogus the whole Food Chain is."

Bonnie took a deep breath before she went on. "Then, before cheerleading practice that day, I decided to help you gain more confidence in yourself. I got together with most of the cheerleaders and told them to go along with me in making you a member of the squad. I left Tara out of the loop because I knew, with her crush on you, she'd go along with the plan. My only concern was with Kim. But when we talked I found out she had been trying to improve you all along and she cottoned to the idea quickly." Bonnie laughed lightly with a tear in her eye. "And boy oh boy, did you go beyond living up to my hopes and expectations. You took to cheer like you've been doing it your entire life."

Ron shrugged. "I guess I learned a lot of the moves from watching you guys on the floor and KP on missions."

Bonnie shrugged and smiled. "That's all I have to say Ron, Tara, Kim. Except I do like and admire you Ron and I want to be a better person and your friend. I'm a better person already, having gotten to know and be with you for the last couple of days. I'll continue to improve no matter if Tara chooses me or Kim."

"Thank You Bonnie," Tara said with a smile. "Kim, you're up."

"Thank You Tara," Kim started, then turned to her former arch rival, "and thank you Bonnie for the wonderful words you said about Ron. I'm happy you found out the truth about Ron and I wish you the best in your struggle to rid yourself of Queen Bonnie. If you need any assistance call me, beep me, if you want to page or text me it's okay."

She turned her attention to Ron. "We've been almost inseparable since you first helped me against that bully in Pre-K. I remember I had to bail you out when he was going to pound you for stepping in, but it gave us time to talk and become good friends during that Time Out.

"I liked you a lot from the first but I finally realized how special you were after dating and quickly getting over the hotness I thought Josh was. I would've wink out of existence if you hadn't gone to the Amazon to get that plant during my date with him. That's the characteristic of a true caring friend, going to any lengths to save your friend. You did that for me and I'd go to any lengths to help you in your hour of need." She looked at Bonnie and smirked, "I'd even strip naked on the fifty yard line of Bronco Stadium during halftime of a playoff game, exposing my bee sting tits and alabaster butt, if it would benefit Ron." Everyone but Bonnie laughed. The teal-eyed girl simply groaned.

"Then there was the whole Moodulator incident. I found out later, the Moodulator only enhanced the emotion it was set on. It brought out my true feelings of love for you that I had buried deep in my heart." Kim giggled. "After the thing was destroyed, I said there were still fireworks. I meant it both figuratively and literally. The fireworks they set off that night and my love for you are both beautiful to me and extremely dangerous. The danger lay in whether my love would push our friendship over the brink or to new and exciting heights.

"It was then I decided to study Judaism and see what you were all about. I told Mom and Dad about it and they said they approved if I brought you up to speed and made you my partner in the study. I guess I got cold feet and told them it might look like I was just trying to make amends for locking you in that janitor's closet over the weekend of the Spring Fling Dance."

"You're Mom bought the story hook line and sinker KP," Ron said lightly chuckling. "She told me earlier this evening when we talked outside on your back porch."

"Oh, so that's where you've been hiding, right under my nose. I checked the tree house and your place and couldn't find you at Bueno Nacho. I never thought you'd be right outside my back door.

"But that's so like you Ron," Kim laughed. "You always do the unexpected and that's why I love you. I wanted to do something unexpected and surprise you with my dedication to you and your beliefs." She hung her head. "But I did it backwards. I should have told you what I was doing. I should have confessed my love for you and asked you to help with my studies. I guess my motto, I can do anything, is right. I can make mistakes. I only hope I can learn from mine and have you in my life so we can continue to save the world and learn more about each other. We've had a lifetime of experiences together and if that's all I come away with, I'll be content with that." Kim meekly squeaked, "That's all I have to say."

Tara's eyes slowly opened as she smiled at the two girls. "You both spoke eloquently and I can now make a decision... if I had all the facts."

"But they each had their say," Ron said excitedly. "What else do you need to know?"

"Silly," Tara giggled wildly as she looked lovingly at Ron. "I still haven't heard from the one person who matters most in this triangle. YOU!"

"But Tara," Ron protested, "that's why I asked you to mediate this thing. My emotions are so mixed up I don't know which one to choose."

"I understand that Ron," Tara said as she place a gently hand on his. "I want you to speak your mind about each of them . Only then I can make a sound decision." She sat up straight and closed her eyes.

Ron harrumphed at the situation before a quirky smile arose. "Okay, I'm game. Kim, Bonnie, you are both beautiful smart and exceptional girls. You both deserve someone better than me."

"I've never found anyone better," Kim giggled, "and I've been all around the world a couple of times."

Bonnie laughed. "I haven't traveled as much as K. but I agree. You're one of a kind and very special."

Ron smiled sweetly. "Aw, that's kind of both of you, but I must say you both..."

"Get on with it Ron," Tara said slyly, cutting him off. "I know it's early Saturday morning and we don't have school today, but Bonnie has a nail appointment at eight and you know she'd never miss that."

Ron shook his head. "Well, I guess my stall tactic failed miserably." He looked at Kim, then Bonnie and back to Kim. "KP, we've been together forever and I never thought I'd get mad at you like today. When you told me about your spying and going behind my back to study Judaism, well, I was so disappointed in you. I thought you knew me better than that." Kim started to cry and Ron reached over and patted her hand. "It's okay KP, I forgive your trespasses. I guess I can never be mad at anyone for very long. Like Bonnie said, it's not in my nature. I still think of you as my sister every once in a great while but those thoughts are getting fewer and farther between since we've made out twice."

"Lucky you," Bonnie whined to Kim. "I've only been with Ron once. You've had him twice."

"Bonnie!" Tara warned her friend, "we will not get down on the others here in the room."

"I'm sorry Tara," Bonnie sighed. "It's just that Ron was soooo good last night I'm jealous of Kim for having him more than me." Bonnie hung her head and softly said, "But you don't know what Kim and I are talking about. Perhaps you should be with Ron at least once so you'd know what each of us has on the line."

"Thank you for the offer," Tara said with a sly smile on her face, "but Ron doesn't want me like that. I'm okay with the way things are right now."

"I think Bonnie's right," Kim said quickly. "You have no idea how... electric, Ron can be. I'm... I'm not sure if I want to hang around him or go on any more mission if I can't have an occasional dose of his new improved Ronshine. I love him so much that if he isn't by my side, I couldn't go on with my life as it is now. There'd be too many reminders of what could have been."

"I don't want to be a cheerleader if I have to be around him and not get his lovin," Bonnie said sadly.

Ron shook his head slowly. "Ladies, I'm not that experienced or that good. Your lives would go on whether I'm with you or not. I don't want to be the center of your universe. Sex is not the be all end all of your lives here on Earth." Ron stood and crossed his arms. "If that's all you want, then neither one of you will have me as a friend or anything else." He reached his hand out to the petite blond girl. "Come on Tara. We'll quit school and move away. We'll get jobs somewhere and live happily ever after."

"No," Bonnie said excitedly. Kim hung her head and tried to quell the tears welling up.

"As much as I'd love that Ron," Tara said shaking her head, "we both know that could never happen. Later on, you'd be mad at me for making you give up your friendship with Kim and you'd wonder if you missed out on something with Bonnie. No, I value what we have now and I won't permit it."

Ron shrugged. "Okay then, I'm moving to Japan and start my studies with Master Sensei. He wants to teach me about my Mystical Monkey Power and maybe Yori will still be interested in me."

Bonnie got up and grabbed Ron in a forceful embrace. "NO RON!"

Kim sniffled and sighed. "If that's what you want Ron, I'll help you pack. I understand it gets kinda cold on the top of Mount Yamanouchi. I'll make sure you pack some warm clothes."

Ron pushed out of Bonnie's embrace and she collapsed to the floor in tears. "That's okay Kim. All I'll need is my gi and my toothbrush. We only wear gi s while at the school and I'll wear the clothes I travel in if I need to go into town."

Bonnie rose quickly, stomped her bare foot and screamed, "Ron Stoppable, You Will NOT Move To Japan!" Her voice weakened. "I want you to stay here with me."

"Bonnie," Tara said softly as she laid back on the floor with an arm over her eyes, "you just lost."

"What?" Bonnie yelled. "How did I just lose?"

Tara got up off the floor and guided her friend to the sofa. "The selfish Queen Bonnie just reared her ugly head. Kim on the other hand, only showed she wants what's best for Ron. She accepted his decision to move away to better himself."

Bonnie's head hit her lap as she caught on to what had just transpired. "You're right. I have a long way to go before Queen Bonnie is out of my system and I deserve someone as wonderful as Ron. Some sage wise man once said you have to love yourself before you can love another, or let another love you. I hate myself for thinking like that bitch Queen Bonnie."

Kim got off the floor and started to put on her pajamas tops. "Come on Ron. I'll go with you to tell your parents about your decision."

Ron's goofy grin arose. "You mean to tell them that we've decided to date each other exclusively?"

"No," Kim said slightly shocked as she saw Ron and Tara fall into a giggle fit. "You mean you're not moving to Japan?"

"No Kim," Tara laughed. "Ron and I set this whole thing up. He wanted to see which one of you was willing to let him go. I told him that's what I think true love is."

Ron snickered. "I think that same wise guy once said, if you love someone, let them go. If they return it was meant to be. You know I'll always return to you KP, so you were willing to let me go. Even with Yori in the equation."

Kim dropped the pajama tops from her hand and stomped toward her boy friend who was quickly becoming her boyfriend. "Ron!" she said angrily, "that was so devious!"

"Almost Machiavellian?" Ron chirped. He saw a shocked look on the three girl's faces. "Hey, what can I say? I'm naked!"

They all laughed before Bonnie turned to her blond female friend. "Tara, Kim and I both had an orgasm when Ron was channeling his Mystical Monkey Power after we arrived at the tree house. Did you have one too?"

"How did you..." Tara squeaked and blushed. She looked at her terry robe sitting on the floor and saw the big damp stain on the front of it. "Darn, and I was wearing panties too. I thought they'd catch it all."

"So this has happened before?" Kim asked as she walked over to the girls.

Tara giggled. "Yeah, but I never know when it's going to happen." She stared at the floor and swirled a toe around a knot hole in the boards. "I found out later, through a little digging, that it occurs whenever Ron uses his Power. No matter where he is in the world, if his MMP rises I get a raging orgasm."

"There must be some connection," Ron said as he paced the small floor. "I can't see it though. I mean I'm always angry when it comes up."

The proverbial light bulb came on over Kim's head. "Oh, so you're channeling your anger or negative energy at that time while you emit your positive energy around you. That's what we felt earlier."

Tara looked confused. "But why would I get such an influx of his positive energy even if he's half way around the world, like he was when Ron got his Power in England. That was when I first I experienced it."

Kim smiled wickedly as it all came together. "Ron, you and Tara have the same birthday, right?"

"Yeah KP," Ron nodded. "I know how tweaked that used to make you."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Kim waved him off. "But you were born at Middleton Hospital and Tara was born at Lowerton Hospital."

"Right," Tara giggled. "My Mom was shopping in Lowerton when I decided to make my grand entrance. They took her to Lowerton Hospital because it was closer."

Kim's wicked smile returned. "Ron was born at two-O-eight AM. When were you born Tara?"

Everyone chimed at the same time, "Two-O-eight!"

"Bingo!" Ron happily sang. "There's the connection."

"So, whenever Ron channels his Power," Bonnie recapped, "you get a extra large dose of Ronshine."

Tara blushed a deeper red and tittered. "It goes further than that. I know when Ron is... in the throes of passion."

"You mean when Ron and I were in the tree house?" Kim almost screamed. "Both times?"

"And when he and I were in my bedroom?" Bonnie did scream.

Tara laughed. "Yep! That's why I don't mind who get him. I win either way as long as he's happy. I've been carrying around extra panties and paper towels for the last couple of days just in case Ron got frisky with either of you two." Tara went over to Ron and wrapped him in a big hug. "And I've appreciated your nightly and morning solo action for the last couple of years too. You have a very active libido."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "You're welcome?"

"There's one thing I still wonder about," Bonnie said as she walked toward Ron. "You told me I was one of your two favorite fantasies. Who's the other?"

Ron blushed as he slyly looked at Kim. "Me?" she queried and returned the blush.

"Yeah KP." Ron tittered. "My all time favorite fantasy is you in your cheer uniform without your unmentionables and I'm only wearing the Mad Dog mask."

A wicked grin morphed onto Kim's face. "Sometimes dreams do come true."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron walked up the hallway, hand in hand, to their next class. They passed by Bonnie. Only two friends from her former posse were by her side. Bonnie smiled as she chirped, "Hi Ron and Kim. We really put some Mad Dog moves on the competition last night at Regionals."

"Hi Bonnie," Kim happily chimed. "You were really smokin last night."

"Yeah," Ron added, "any squad that comes up against the Mad Dogs is toast!"

"BooYah!" Bonnie yelled with a fist pump in the air.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and ran up to his shoulder. "BooYah Bonnie!" he squeaked to the teal-eyed brunette. Bonnie giggled and waved at Rufus, eliciting a big smile from the rodent. The minuscule pink creature turned to Kim. "Bonnie good," he chirped.

"Yes Rufus I know," Kim said to her boyfriend's naked mole rat. "Bonnie is good now." She turned to Ron. "I have a study session with Rabbi Katz after school today. Are you up for it or would you like to go to Bueno Nacho with Tara and Bonnie?"

They entered the classroom and took their seats before Ron spoke. "Decisions, decisions!" he pondered. He held his right hand up and said, "Bueno Nacho with two lovely ladies?" He held his left hand out at the same level as the right. "Studying the Torah with my Badical girlfriend." Ron teeter-tottered them up and down before the left hand won out. "I guess the Naco will have to wait," he said with a smile.

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Ron frowned. "I guess the Torah will have to wait too."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and turned it on. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She queried in her usual mission tone of voice.

"Hey guys," Wade, the tech guru and Kim's Web Keeper, chimed. "I know your class is about to begin so I'll keep it short. I don't have a mission for you, I have a transmission for Ron, from Master Sensei."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and frowned. "O.K. Wade," Ron said tentatively, "put him through."

The visage of an old, white haired Japanese man with a long beard and mustache replaced that of Wade. "Good Morning Stoppable-san," Master Sensei said with a slight bow.

"Konban wa, Master Sensei," both Kim and Ron said as they returned the standard greeting of a bow.

"Konnichi wa Possible-san. It is nice to see you both," the elder man said when he saw Kim beside Ron. "I know you have little time between classes at this moment so I will make my message short and clear."

"We are honored by your call Master Sensei," Ron sincerely said, "and any message, no matter how short is always welcome."

Master Sensei bowed again and said, "Thank you Stoppable-san. I am calling to inform you your request is granted. We expect both you and Possible-san will learn much when you join us after your graduation, as we may gain knowledge from you during your stay."

"I am grateful you have taken me on as a student." Kim added with a giggle. "Being away from Ron-kun would've been most difficult."

"Ah yes, I remember young love," Master Sensei said stroking his beard. The bell rang for class to begin. "I will see you in June then. Konnichi wa." He bowed to the couple and his image was replaced with that of Wade.

"Hey guys," Wade said quickly, "I know your class is starting so I'll just say congrats and bye."

"Thanks Wade," Ron and Kim happily sang as the screen went blank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being Ron, he had forgotten something in his locker on the way to lunch so Kim was going to meet him at their usual table. Being in a hurry and not really looking when he was going caused Ron to run into the one person in Middleton High you never wanted to literally run into: Kevin Kiester, the school terror. The bully was unfazed when Ron came around a corner and ran smack dab into him, ending up on the floor.

"Sorry Kevin," Ron chimed, "my bad."

"It most certainly is," Kevin menacingly said as he picked Ron up by the collar and let him hang for a few seconds. He let go of Ron's collar and grabbed the front of his dress shirt. "I understand your a full fledged cheerleader now. What are you, a girl?"

"No," Ron said sunnily, "but I have been a cheerleader for over a week now. We just won Regionals last night." His goofy grin arose as he continued. "I guess the word didn't get around to the lower life forms until now."

"Wha?" Kevin asked in his Neanderthal way. "All I know is you just ran into me and damaged my leather jacket."

Ron looked at the faded and cracked apparel. "How can you tell?" Ron begged. "Did I ruin some of the crazing? If I damaged the jacket, I am sorry."

"You're gonna be," Kevin said as he reared back his fist. "I guess your regular beating is about due."

"Hey Ron," Bonnie cheerily said as she walked up to the two boys. "Is Kevin giving you a hard time?"

"Get out of here Rockwaller," Kevin warned, "unless you want to see your girlfriend here get beaten to a pulp."

"Are you really going to beat up Ron?" Bonnie inquired. "What for?"

"He ran into me and broke my jacket."

"I think I broke some of the cracking in the arm area," Ron confided to Bonnie. "I apologized, but Kev doesn't want to make nice." Ron grabbed the bully's thumb that was holding on to his shirt. "Since he won't accept my apology I guess I'll just have to handle it on his level." Keven let out a howl in pain and let go as Ron bent the thumb back. The bully fell to the floor in agony but Ron didn't let release his hold as he continued his casual conversation with Bonnie. "I think he also doesn't believe guys should be cheerleaders."

"Imagine that," Bonnie giggled in mock astonishment. "That is so behind the times. I hear you and Kim got permission to study in Japan when you get done with school. When are you two leaving?"

Ron turned to face Bonnie while continuing his grip on the bully. "We haven't made our travel plans yet, but it will be early or mid June."

"Are you going to take Kevin along," Bonnie giggled and pointed to the bully on the floor, "or just his thumb?"

Ron released his hold on Kevin's thumb and stepped back. "Oh sorry Kev, I forgot all about you. I am so sorry."

Kevin got up and stumbled away while rubbing his sore hand. "You will be when I get through with you!" Kevin yelled and charged at Ron.

Ron quickly pushed Bonnie aside before he turned sideways to the charging bully. He crouched and let Kevin's arms sail over him before he latched onto one of the oncoming appendages and yanked down with all his might. As Ron spun away and down, Kevin rolled across Ron's back and continued his forward momentum with his legs taking the lead. The bully landed flat on his back with a loud thud.

Ron stood up and faced Bonnie. "Sorry about that. Did you know Kim is teaching me some Judo and Karate moves?"

"No really," Bonnie said mockingly as she and Ron started to walk down the hall to the lunchroom. "I was ready to give him a swift kick to the stomach if you hadn't pushed me out of the way. You know we cheerleaders take care of our own."

Ron laughed. "Yeah I know. But sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself."

Bonnie frowned and corrected his grammar. "Have to. Sometimes you have to stand up for yourself."

"I thought I just did!"


End file.
